Just Died in Your Arms Tonight
by Imaj Inaya
Summary: The Degrassi graduates celebrate their last days together with a camping trip. The camping trip goes horribly wrong when a killer arrives on the scene. This is a cheesy Degrassi teen horror fanfiction. Complete with the return of Sean.
1. Introduction

Summary: The Degrassi graduates celebrate their last days together with a camping trip. The camping trip goes horribly wrong when a killer arrives on the scene. This is a cheesy Degrassi teen horror fanfiction.

Rated M for excessive violence, non-explicit adult themes, and course language.

All characters and places are fictional

A/N: I, Imaj, am doing the writing but most of the conceptualism is done by my roomie Skud. He knows WAY too much about cheesy horror movies.

Introduction

A small group of Degrassi alumni from the Class of 2006 gathered around a table at The Dot. The valid Victorian, Marco Del Rossi stood at the head of the table. To his right, former head cheer leader, Paige Michalchuk could hardly keep a straight face with how excited she was. Marco and Paige had a huge surprise for their fellow graduates, and they were about to unveil it to all.

"Spinner, do you have a moment?" Marco asked the Dot employee. Spinner set down a towel that he had been wiping a table with and walked over to the table. He stood behind Hazel Aden, and crossed his arms over his chest. That was his answer. Marco cleared his throat, he wanted the plan to sound good. There weren't that many of them, but he wanted them to be able to spend a little bit of quality time together before they all went their separate ways. After all, their lives would never be the same after this summer. He started, "Paige and I thought we deserved a little get away, for all our hard work. We've done it guys, we're through will high school!"

"Um, what does this have to do with me?" Spinner asked. He didn't graduate, he still had another year to go.

Paige answered for Marco, "We couldn't plan a weekend camping trip without you, Spin. Even if you haven't graduated _yet_, you were still a big part of our lives for the last four years. Jimmy could have come too, if he were in town."

"A camping trip?" Ellie asked, trying to get Marco to continue his explanation, rather than side tracking on Spinner.

"Yeah, just the six of us, and well, Dylan, of course. There's this perfect spot out at Lake Halidora, it will be a great place for us to spend some last good times together. The van leaves tomorrow morning, so are you guys in?"

"I don't know, Marco..." Hazel began an attempt to decline. Paige smacked her lightly on the shoulder and gave her a look, Hazel had a hard time saying no when Paige gave her that look. "It's only a weekend trip right? I'm in."

"Cool. I haven't been camping in ages." Ellie nodded her agreement with a bit of a shrug.

"I've got nothing better to do. I'm in." Alex Nunez, former bad ass turned lesbian answered in her typical Alex way.

Spinner didn't agree to join, he said he had to get back to work. He wouldn't pass up the chance to go spend some of the summer with friends he desperately wanted to spend time with. He would be there in the morning, but for now, though, he needed to get back to work.

Emma Nelson, a young sexy blonde known for her strong opinions on the enviornment, lowered the menu. She had listened to the whole conversation going on a couple tables over, eaves dropping was a talent of hers. Her boyfriend, Peter Stone, was sitting across the table from her. He noticed the look on her face and asked her what was wrong.

"They're all going camping at Halidora Lake," She stated under her breath, so that the other table didn't know she had been listening in. Peter scrunched his eyebrows together, he didn't understand why she cared. She explained, "Just because they've graduated, why should they have all the fun?"

"You want to go camping?" Peter asked, a little unsure of what Emma was getting at.

"Why not? I mean, I think it would be fun, you and me _in a tent. _The songs of the birds, the sound of the lake. It could be... romantic."

Peter couldn't hide the smirk at the idea of him and Emma getting some alone time, "I like the sound of that Em."

"We'll have to invite Manny and Craig of course. I think I know someone who would take us there too." Emma explained. She had a plan forming already. The seniors thought they would have all the fun, but they were wrong.

------------------------------------------------------ 

Emma walked into the ravine that night, she knew she could find him there. Jay Hogart was always at the ravine at night. He was sitting on the picnic table, like usual.

"Just couldn't stay away, eh, Greenpeace?" He asked her as she walked up to him.

"Have you heard? The graduating class, including Alex, are heading out to Lake Halidora tomorrow morning." Emma informed him, completely ignoring his pick up line."I just thought you should know."

"Yeah, and what do I care?" Jay huffed, obviously irked by the news.

"You don't?" Emma played at her manipulative games, "My friends and I want to go. I thought maybe you could give us a lift in your hot car. Then maybe you could work things out with Alex, away from all this. Come on, Jay, is sitting here doing this better than camping?"

"Look, whatever. I'll give you brats a lift, but I may not stay. If that happens you find your own ride home." Jay shrugged, hiding any emotion he had about the chance to fix things with Alex. Emma was satisfied with that.

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Good to see you guys are hanging out again" Toby said to J.T. and Liberty. They were sitting on his couch, watching his television and hardly paying any attention to him. Not that he really cared, he had big plans. He heard that the senior grads were going on a camping trip, and all of those ladies just happened to be single.

"Yeah, it was just too hard to be mad at my snuckums." Liberty said more to J.T than to Toby, "This time there's not going to be any unplanned pregnancies, and no more drugs. Ever, right?"

"Of course not, my honey bear, I never should have touched that nasty stuff to begin with." J.T responded in just a sickly sweet voice. Toby felt like he was going to loose his lunch.

"Okay, if you're quite done..." Toby interrupted their moment, "I think we should go camping tomarrow."

"Marco was planning a camping trip for the seniors." Liberty told Toby, which he of course already knew.

"Yeah, so? I think the three of us should go camping." Toby wasn't going to let this slip away from him. It was his chance with Paige, Hazel, or Ellie. "Lake Halidora, I hear it's beautiful."

"Let's do it. It sounds fun." J.T. told Liberty.

"Well..." Liberty considered the proposition.

"Just Died in Your Arms Tonight"

A Degrassi Teen Slasher Fanfiction

By Imaj and Skud

To be Continued...


	2. Camping!

"Just Died in Your Arms Tonight"

A Degrassi Teen Slasher Fanfiction

By Imaj and Skud

Dylan was driving the van packed full of teenagers and camping gear. Paige and Hazel had the most gear, he almost wondered if they had plotted to bring the kitchen sink with them as well. His boyfriend, Marco, sat shotgun with him for the trip. Spinner, the only straight guy invited, was surrounded by girls in the back. He had sat next to Paige, and the two of them had started reminiscing on all the day trips the group had taken a couple years back.

Dylan pulled off the road where Marco pointed out the trail. The sign that formerly said "Campground 8 miles" had a sign that said "Wildlife Reservation 8 miles". Dylan decided to take the road anyway. Pulling off the the main road right behind them was a red car, it had been behind them since Toronto.

"This car is following us." Dylan informed the van full of people, while watching the car in the rear-view mirror. The car looked to be over packed with it's own passengers.

"Shit. That's Jay's car." Alex recognized it instantly, he was after all her ex-boyfriend, "I don't suppose we can't loose him now?"

"On this dirt road?" Dylan smiled at Marco, "Looks like we'll just have to be friends when we get there."

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I could have probably borrowed Joey's car." Craig groaned, "Tell me again why we're doing this?"

"This car has a 16 speaker sound system." Emma said. She was sitting in the most uncomfortable position anyway, she didn't know what they were complaining about. It was worse since they hit the dirt road, now whatever she was sitting on was jabbing her consistently. She reached under her and pulled it out. It was a knife in a leather sheath. She looked frightened by it, but fascinated she pulled the blade slightly out of the sheath. Peter filmed Emma doing this, he hadn't sat down his camera since the trip started.

"Woah! What would you need a knife like that for?" Manny asked Jay in the front seat, "Or do I even want to know?"

"Put that away." Jay scolded into his rear-view mirror, "It's not a toy."

"That's a pretty big hunting knife." Craig grinned, and snatched it from Emma, "What do you hunt?"

"Nothing. Put it away." Jay reached into the back seat and grabbed the knife away from Craig. He opened his glove box, and shoved the knife in right over a handgun. Manny, being in the front seat saw the handgun and gave Jay a frown. "Protection, all right? It's just for protection."

"Why are we heading onto a Wildlife reservation?" Peter changed the subject. He had filmed the sign coming on to this road.

"Seems like as good a place to camp as any." Jay scoffed, still nervous about the look he was getting from Manny. She was looking at him like he was a criminal.

"Lake Halidora was made into a Wildlife reservation a couple years ago." Emma said informatively, "They have a lot of endangered birds, and fish here. I think it was a smart move, people can be so destructive."

"Yeah..." Manny said still giving Jay that look.

The Van in front of them pulled off to the side. Jay pulled up right behind them. Marco and Dylan got out of the van, so Jay got out too. Past the van another car was sitting, with Toby, J.T. and Liberty standing around arguing. In front of that car was a fence and a large sign, it was blocking the dirt road into the lake camp ground area.

Do Not Enter. Wild Life Reserve.

Campgrounds Closed.

"I can't believe they closed the campgrounds!" Marco exclaimed, "They were the best campgrounds I had ever been to."

"Took you guys long enough." Toby walked up to them, "What are we going to do now?"

Marco looked Toby up and down, then shook his head. Apparently everyone wanted to get in on his wonderfully planned camping trip. "Well, we can't camp here..." He said sadly.

"Who says?" Jay walked by and inspected the fence. It had a chain and padlock keeping it closed.

"It's locked. The campgrounds are closed." Dylan told Jay, not so friendly like. They weren't on the best of terms, seeing as how Jay was a gay basher. Jay walked back to his car and opened up the trunk. He pulled out a set of bolt cutters.

"Then I guess we'll just have to open them up, now won't we?" He smiled at the two of them while showing off the bolt cutters. He was prepared for anything, it seemed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Marco said half-heartedly, he really did want to camp here. The entire group watched as Jay ignored him and cut the chain. It unraveled and felt into the dirt, injecting a little dust cloud into the air.

"Private camp ground Reserved just for Degrassi students" Jay bowed before taunting Marco, "Too chicken to do something a little naughty, pretty boy?"

"No. Let's do it." Marco retorted, "The campgrounds are still there, let's do it."

"I'm with you on that, babe." Dylan smiled at Marco. He loved when Marco got a little bit of a bad streak in him, it was sexy.

"Okay, get in the car fellows, and my dear lady." J.T. Opened the passenger door for Liberty. She smiled at him and got in, Toby rolled his eyes and opened up the gate for all the cars to head through. The cars went through one by one, past the sign that told them not to enter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The group set up camp in the best site that they found. It didn't look like the site had been used in a very long time.

Spinner was spending a lot of time around Paige, and they were flirting. He was doing most of the flirting. After he finished helping her set up her tent, she offered him a drink of her bottled water. He took it and smiled at her.

"So, where's Darcy, Spin?" Paige asked. Asking about Darcy always made his face twitch slightly. He was torn, in love with two people.

"Bible Camp." He said simply, he looked sad at the memory, "She has a summer job there."

"Did you two work things out before she left?" Paige asked seriously, "If I had known you and her were still... well, if I had known I probably wouldn't have done what I, we, did."

"No, no. It's fine, Paige. Darcy and me, we weren't..." Spinner tried to explain, "It wasn't like me and you Paige. We have... you know, Biology and stuff."

"I think you mean, Chemistry" Paige smiled. She wondered if he did that on purpose just to get corrected.

"Whatever." He ran his hand back through his hair, "I could drive up to Banting on the weekends, it's only a few hours away..."

"Spin..."

"Paige, do you mind if I steal Spinner for just a few minutes?" Craig hopped up next to them. He was bouncy and full of pep.

"Sure thing, he's all yours." Paige handed Spinner over to Craig, and used the distraction to escape the awkward moment, without seeming like a total downer.

"I could use some help cutting down this tree over here. It's already dead, it'll make some excellent firewood." Craig explained, leading Spinner toward the dead tree. "What was that with you an Paige? You getting back together? I heard about the night you two shared, and man, I say it's about time." He grinned at Spinner. Spinner grinned back proudly.

At the tree they took turns kicking and pushing it. It moved easily, and splintered with every bash. It was dry wood, great for a fire. Spinner told Craig how he hoped he could have a distance relationship with Paige. How he wanted to be with Darcy, but he was afraid he had messed everything up. Craig warned him about being in love with two girls, he had been through the worst of what that does to a guy.

They brought the wood back to the camp. Manny gave Craig a huge hug when we walked up, he dropped the wood and hugged her back. Ellie was giving the couple an uncomfortable look. Craig couldn't help it, he was a ladies man.

"You guys brought wood! That is so... rugged." Manny said seductively, pulling him into a passionate kiss right in front of Ellie.

"Hey Manny, have you seen Paige?" Spinner asked after he put the wood down. Manny shrugged that she hadn't, and went back to macking on Craig.

"She was with Hazel over by the lake." Ellie pointed in the direction she had seen the two of them last. Spinner nodded his thanks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"That is so cute. Why not go for it?" Hazel asked Paige, they had just been talking about what Spinner said.

"I don't know. It just feels... wrong... you know?" Paige twisted her mouth to the side in thought.

"Betcha would have been more than ecstatic if _I _had made that offer." Alex appeared out of the woods from right behind them. She had obviously heard their whole conversation. She was awfully cocky, and looked to be out to hurt Paige. Hazel stepped up.

"Listen in on conversations often, freak?" Hazel glared, "Go find someone else to bother, we don't want you around."

"Really?" Alex stood right back in Hazels face, "I don't want to be around you plastics anyway." She looked directly at Paige, "Why don't you just get back with him. I guess you guys always did have _biology or whatever._"

"Hazel, it's okay..." Paige pulled Hazel back from Alex and faced her on her own, "_You_ broke up with me Alex. _You_ ended it, not me. So quit spying on me, it's creepy and it makes me uncomfortable!"

"Whatever. I'm out of here." Alex walked away, back into the wooded area. It was strange how she was so good at disappearing into the trees. Paige wondered if everyone could do that, or if it was just another one of Alex's strange talents. She smirked.

"You are so still into her." Hazel frowned, "Spinner is a better idea, trust me."

"Maybe your right." Paige looked seriously at the trail they had followed down to the lake. Spinner was pushing branches out of the way and heading down toward them. Hazel gave her a 'you should go for it' look. Toby was with Spinner, he had a bottle of sun tan lotion in hand.

"Ladies?" Toby grinned, holding up the bottle, "Anyone need a rub down?"

Paige and Hazel looked at each other and started laughing. Toby was such a hopeless virgin. Spinner pushed Toby out of the way.

"How's the lake?" He asked the two of them, trying to be smooth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

To Be Continued...


	3. The killing starts

A/N to my reviewers: Easilyobsessed, This story is already outlined, and I know who the killer is and the order of the deaths and whatnot... so I can't really switch up the "pairings"for ya. I'm sorry, I hope you still read and enjoy. And BTW, I love your pen name, that's awesome. Whisperedrainbow, thanks again for the review... I'm sure you'll enjoy the end of this chapter, and I heart you... too?

The killing starts...

The group of Degrassi students sat around a warm roaring camp fire as the sun set. They sat talking in small groups, reminiscing on the past years of their lives. This last one had been one of the toughest for many of them. After the sun had set J.T. had suggested campfire story telling. Every agreed that would be amusing.

"I have a story for you guys, ready?" Paige offered. The group all nodded that they were. "There was this young woman who walked down 56th Avenue everyday on her way home from work. One day she was on her way home and an old blind man asked her if she would do him a favor. The woman hadn't seen the old man before, and he didn't look to be a bum or anything like that, so she agreed to hear him out"

"I bet he wanted a blow job." Alex snickered, and made an impression of an old man voice "'Haven't had my old dick sucked in twenty years'" Most of the group laughed at her joke, feeling the humor was better than the story itself. Paige gave her a dirty look that wiped the grin off her face quickly enough.

"Is it to deliver a letter?" Toby asked, even though he knew the urban legend she was telling, so he knew it was to deliver a letter.

Paige rolled her eyes in frustration, then continued the story, "Yes, it was a letter. The man asked if she would deliver it for him. The address wasn't out of her way, so she took the letter and told him she would. As she walked away she noticed that the letter had no return address, so she didn't know who to say it was from. When she turned back to ask the old man who to say the letter was from..."

"This story is stupid. An old blind freakin' geezer? Come on." Jay interrupted, "What kind of a crazed killer is gramps anyway?"

"Yeah, you'd know, right Jay?" Manny shot at him without thinking. Jay gave her his darkest glare in response.

"My story! Can you guys _please_ just shut up and listen for _five_ minutes here?" Paige scowled.

"Just ignore them." Ellie said, intent on the story "What happened to the old man?"

"The man was heading back into the alley, and the way he was getting out of sight just made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Something about that old man was off, as friendly as he had seemed. So she went to the police."

"Typical. He seems creepy, let's call the cops on him" Craig feigned outrage, "What did the cops do?"

"The Cops. Well, they went straight away to the address on the letter. Inside they found heaps of human flesh, I mean _tres beaucoup corpses,_ everywhere." Paige gave a self satisfied smile at the expression change on many of her listeners. The guys looked pleased, the girls (except Ellie), looked somewhat disgusted. They hadn't thought she could tell a story with any gore in it, " 'what does the letter say?' the woman asked the cops. The letter said 'This is the last one I'm sending you today'."

"Oh man, that is some sick shit." Craig grinned.

"So... she was sent to be killed?" Hazel asked, when Paige nodded that it was true she frowned and said "Where do you hear things like that Paige? I think you spent way too much time with Alex this last year."

"She didn't hear that from me." Alex defended, "But I liked it, let's hear another."

And so they spent the early part of the night telling each other spooky stories. Some were funny, some were actually creepy. Craig got to tell the last story of the night.

"None of this stuff really hits home." Craig said very seriously, "So here's something to haunt your dreams tonight."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway." Hazel shivered. She was the one most effected by the spooky stories.

"Well, I can still sleep like a baby." Ellie countered, "So give it a try Craig."

"There was a group of four teenagers. Two girls, two guys. They decided to go out for a camping trip, to a campground that was... _closed_... a campground they had to _break into_." Craig emphasized, "Anyway, they knew they shouldn't be there, but being the _foolish_ teenagers they were they stayed the night. They had some laughs, they had some real good times that night... hell right around a campfire _just. like. this. one._" He raised his eyebrows at the group, making sure they were all following where he was going with his story, "So the next morning one couple is up, they eat break-fast. They swim in the lake a little bit. Come noon, their friends are still asleep. So they start scratching on the tent, trying to get them up. Nothing but silence. _Not a sound_. So the guy unzips the tent door. Inside, his two friends are splattered. Blood, brains, bone, puss, all the stuff you can imagine, just tent wall to tent wall. _And the smell_. It over comes the guy and he turns around and starts wrenching. His chick looks in the tent, and sees what he saw, except she sees a blood spattered note too. She grabs it, and pukes right next to him."

"Is there even a motive to your story Craig?" Emma asks, sounding bored.

"_The note said,_" Craig answered, "Can't you read?"

"That is lame." Alex said.

"Craig, you're suppose to be scaring us, not making us laugh." Ellie patted him on the shoulder, offering that it was a good try, but it just wasn't working.

Craig ignored the girls and continued as if they were still interested, "So these kids are freaked out, right? They run to the car and jump in. The smell of gasoline is hanging in the air, and the girl says she smells gas. The guy smells it too, but he wants the hell out of there. So he turns the ignition and BOOM. The two are blown to smithereens, and no one will ever know that they camped where they shouldn't have camped."

"Sorry hon." Paige said, "I think Toby had a better story than you did."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Alex stood up and threw a stick into the fire. She gave Paige a half smirk and rolled her eyes before she turned and wandered back down toward the lake, with only the moonlight to guide her way.

"It wasn't that bad." Craig asked, "was it?"

"There were better stories tonight." Ellie smirked at him flirtingly.

"I thought it was cute." Manny snuggled up next to him from his other side. His look lingered on Ellie before he let himself be drawn into Manny's little web of love.

"I'm scared." Dylan said to Marco, "So scared I think I might just have to snag you and hide in the tent for the rest of the night."

"Really?" Marco gave Dylan a wide grin, then he looked to Ellie at his side, "You going to be up for a while babe?"

"Yeah, I'll watch the fire Marco." Ellie shrugged, knowing what question was coming before it was asked. "Go have fun."

"Thanks!" He squealed and gave her a gay little hug before dragging Dylan off to their tent.

"So Paige...? Paige?" Spinner turned back to where Paige had been sitting before he had looked away. She was gone. He looked at Hazel, who only shrugged. She stood up and patted him on the shoulder, her way of saying sorry that Paige was being so foolish. Then she headed toward her tent.

"So Haze, you're looking lonely tonight" Toby was blocking her way into her tent, "Maybe after all those scary stories you'd like a man around to protect you?"

"Gross. _You_ are not a man. _You_ couldn't protect me if I needed the protecting." Hazel said while she physically moved him away from her tent. "Stay away from my tent."

"Don't worry Hazey." Jay told her as he put an arm around Toby's shoulders, "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Where's your video camera Peter?" Emma asked, seeming to just notice he hadn't been filming the story telling.

"I left it charging in Jay's car." Peter explained, "I thought I might have it with me for some of our alone time, later on tonight."

"Well.. I think it's that time... so you should go get it" Emma put her hand behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Spinner stood up, more than a little awkward with Emma and Peter right next to him. He put his hands in his hoodie pocket, and found a folded up piece of paper there. He pulled it out and unfolded it, while stepping away from the kissing couple. He didn't know how Ellie could just sit there next to Craig and Manny like she did. Talent, he supposed.

The note looked to be scribbled quickly,

_meet me at the big oak next to the cars_

He smiled, because she had something to tell him in private. Paige really did like him, she wasn't just using him for his ass. She had an odd way of showing it, but that was Paige, right?. He almost skipped off into the woods, in his cheerfulness. He almost got lost in the dark woods too, they had parked away from the lake. Their camp site was almost directly on the lake, a good five minute hike from the cars.

Manny and Craig were getting hot and heavy, so Ellie moved around the fire to the other side, where Emma and Peter had just vacated. There were already man grunts coming from the tent the last couple had gone into.

Manny and Craig moved their make-out session to a tent in short order. Craig had his shirt pulled off, he had her bra unsnapped. They were about to have sex, and then she just started snoring.

"No way." Craig whispered, and shook her lightly "Manny? Manny?" He frowned and adjusted himself. She was out cold, somehow. He didn't know when Manny developed narcolepsy, and he wasn't sure he liked it much. He unzipped the tent and avoided the fire for the time being. He needed to walk off his moment of extreme sexual frustration.

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Spinner found the tree, but Paige wasn't there yet. He guessed maybe she had gotten lost as well, so he leaned and waited. After a few minutes of waiting he was suddenly spotlighted by a bright set of headlights. He put his arm up in front of his eyes to block some of the glare. He couldn't see the driver, just the bright and painful globes of light.

"Paige?" He called out to the car, "Is that you?"

The response he got was the rev of the engine. He didn't know what that meant, if it was Paige she was being extremely weird. He thought maybe it was Craig or Jay pulling a prank on him, if Paige wasn't doing it.

"I'm not afraid guys." Spinner put both of his arms out to the side so they could clearly see he wasn't afraid, "Cut it out, all right?"

Now the car lurched forward, the driver had put the petal to the metal. Spinner tried to dive out of the way, and had the tree been a little smaller he might have made it. As it was, he found his arms and face slamming hard into the red hood, his back pinned to the tree. He tried to stand up, or push away from the car, but he couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't feel much of anything, he couldn't move much of anything. He was able to cock his head enough to look past the red hood to see the driver's door opening. A hooded figure stepped out, and they walked up to him. He could almost make out a face in the darkness, but his vision was blurred and getting worse by the second. He tried to cry out, but only a pathetic sob left his lips. The murderer snatched the bloody note from his pocket that was still clutched in his hand. He tried to keep it, what he thought was his last words from Paige. He didn't want this evil bastard to take that from him too, but in the end his strength failed him. The note slipped away. The light was slipping away. He heard the crunch of leaves and twigs as the killer fled the scene. The cricket chirping and the hum of the damaged engine were his only companions as he slipped into eternal darkness.

----------------------------------------------------- 

Marco suddenly sat up, naked and covered in a layer of sweat. "Did you just hear something?"

"Hear what?" Dylan ran a hand down Marco's back, a satisfied smile on his face as he spoke.

"It was... I don't know." Marco was concerned, so he grabbed his shirt and threw it over his head.

------------------------------------------------------- 

Manny had deampt of a car exploding. She woke with a start, unsure how long she had been asleep. It couldn't have been long, but Craig was gone. She felt around for him, but he wasn't in the tent.

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

"There you are..." Paige stepped up behind Alex, who was standing on the edge of the lake and throwing rocks out over the dark surface. "Why are you so far off the path?"

"Maybe I didn't want to be found" Alex said nonchalantly over her shoulder. "Why are you out here?"

"I was looking for you." Paige explained, "We really need to talk. The whole break-up mess... I miss you Alex. I really miss you."

Alex took a seat on a large rock and patted the spot next to her for Paige to join her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Peter was looking back at the woods, and Jay stumbled into him. It knocked Peter over and he had to juggle his camera to keep it from hitting the ground. Jay frowned down at Peter as if he had been the one who did something wrong.

"What are you doing out here?" Peter demanded as he stood back up and dusted off his prep clothes.

"One could ask you the same thing, pretty boy." Jay responded snidely.

"I was just getting my camera, and I heard something." Peter gestured with the non-camera holding hand toward the cars, "It sounded like a car."

"Yeah? No shit? In the parking lot?" Jay joked.

"It sounded like a car _wreck_." Peter corrected. Jays face changed to mild concern with that statement, as he looked hard in the direction of the cars.

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey Tobs, you okay?" J.T. whispered into Toby's tent.

"Yeah, nothing but a bruised ego," Toby said under his breath, "Why?"

"Liberty and I heard something. You should get up."

Toby unzipped his tent to look at J.T., who was wandering around without a shirt or shoes on. "Like what? A bear?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I swear those stories have some kind of perceptive sensory effect because I think I just heard a revving engine off in the trees." Craig said as he pulled up a log next to Ellie. She was still staring blankly at the fire.

"I heard it too." Ellie told him, not looking up.

"Really? That not something I wanted to hear," He nervously put his hands together near the fire, his knee was figdeting "Has me more than a little creeped out. Doesn't bother you at all?"

"Oh it does." Ellie responded by looking him in the eyes. He could see she was freaked out, it wasn't just him.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N Any guess as to who dies next? Kudos to anyone who guesses correctly.


	4. Two more down

A/N: 4 reviews in like 8 hours is definitely enough motivation to chop out another chapter, and fast. I wrote in a small sappy Creille moment for you easilyobsessed... and for us Palex fans, Darkredeyes, of course there is Palex goodness. So, anyway, the slaughter of our favorite TV high school students continues...

One for the Money, Two for the Show...

Peter and Jay saw the car smashed into the tree before they even broke into the clearing. Jay began running as soon as he could see that it was his car. Peter hurried after him, video camera now flipped open and recording. Jay screamed "FUCK!" at the top of his lungs when he was close enough to see that not only his car was smashed up, but it had impaled Spinner on a big fucking tree.

Peter filmed Jay punching out his own car window, kicking the front tire and then pacing and cursing. Zooming in past Jay, he got a shot of Spinner laying face down on the hood of the car. His face was splattered in his own blood, and the hood glistened with a darker red on top of the original red paint. His glassy eyes stared blankly into the dark woods, seeing nothing. Blood was still dripping from the front bumper. Drip, drip, drip.

Everyone alert at the campsite heard Jay's "FUCK!" echo through the woods. Manny looking out of her tent saw a very frightened Emma, wearing only her pants and a black bra, ran off into the woods toward the scream. J.T., Toby and Liberty were all staring off into that direction only a couple feet away from her tent. She climbed out and headed past the campfire, trying to keep up with Emma. She lost Emma when she found her boyfriend and the girl crushing on him standing up together by the fire. She gave Craig a hurt and pissed off look, but didn't have the time to scold him. She ran off after Emma, once again.

"What's going on?" Marco asked Craig and Ellie as he and Dylan approached the campfire.

"We don't know." Ellie told him, "Maybe we should all go together to find out?"

"Let's hurry." Craig said and he ran in the opposite direction. Ellie Marco, Dylan, J.T., Liberty, and Toby hurried in the right direction toward the parking area.

Peter stopped filming when Emma ran up. He tried to block her view of the body, not wanting her to see it. He knew she was easily traumatized, and this wasn't going to be something she would get over easily. She pushed him out of the way, and fell to her knees when she saw what had happened to Spinner. She started crying, so he knelt down to comfort her.

"Don't you worry Emma, I'll protect you." He told her valiantly, he kept an eye on Jay while he talked to her.

"He was just with us a few minutes ago..." Emma cried, "He was... sitting next to me... and now...he's... he's..."

"He's a fucking hood ornament!" Jay cursed, "Shit. Fuck. God Damn it. Is this a good Christian gets! HUH? Fuck!"

"Will you stop already?" Peter asked Jay, who had been cursing non-stop for the last two or three minutes.

Marco, Dylan, Manny, JT, Liberty and Toby ran up at this point.

"Oh my god." Manny whispered, her voice as weak as her knees suddenly felt. She covered her mouth, afraid she was going to be sick.

"Spin!" Marco ran up to the body, he tapped Spinner's face. Spinner was dead, no doubt about it. Marco felt the warm tears rushing out of his eyes, his heart was racing. Dylan was there behind him, a hand on his back. "He's dead." Marco said though a cracking voice, "Spinner, he's dead."

J.T., Toby, and Liberty stood back all staring like deer caught in headlights.

"Why are you still here Jay?" Dylan asked, marching up to the man who was easiest to blame, "When you kill someone it's generally best if you run."

"I didn't kill him!" Jay snarled in response, "What? do you think I wanted my car bashed up? Do you think I wanted my best friend dead?"

"Why did you have a gun if you weren't going to kill anyone?" Manny accused openly.

"I told you! It's for protection." Jay was still yelling, his temper was getting the better of him now, "I live in a bad part of town, plus Spinner wasn't shot!"

"No, he was run over by _your_ car." Manny told him coldly.

"Murderer!" Emma stood up suddenly behind Manny, her eyes were red and poofy, "You killed Spinner!"

Craig ran up, now wearing a shirt. He saw the fight about to break out between Dylan and Jay, he saw Marco standing by a very dead version of his old pal Spinner. He took a deep breath and decided to try and make sense of the situation. "Hey, guys, guys!"

"_I didn't kill Spinner_" Jay screamed at Emma and Manny now, "_I'm not a fucking murderer_!"

"GUYS!" Craig's scream actually drew the attention to himself at last, "Let's not freak out here, okay? Spinner is dead. Someone killed him. Maybe it wasn't even one of us, maybe there's someone else out here. We aren't even suppose to be here, who knows what kind of psycho's..."

"-yeah, look at him!" Jay pointed at Craig, now that everyone seemed to notice Craig was talking, "He tells some stupid ass story about campers _like us_ getting killed and then guess what? Spinner is killed!"

"It was just a story." Craig said seriously, "I don't want to believe any of us could be killers. So let's figure this out, okay?"

"He's right." Ellie stepped up to help Craig out, "We need to stay sane, and do this logically. Irrationality will only get us in more trouble. Jay, you say it wasn't you. Who had your car keys?"

"They were in the car, in my bag." He swallowed hard after saying it, "Anyone could have gotten them. This guy here was lurking in the area though." He pointed at Peter.

"I was just getting my camera."

"Out of Jay's car" Emma exclaimed, "Did you see anyone?"

"I saw Jay." Peter scowled at Jay.

"Okay, so anyone could have gotten the keys. It's dark out here, if someone was 10 feet away you most likely wouldn't have known anyway." Ellie pointed out, "We have to stop accusing each other, Craig is right."

"Where is Paige? Hazel?" Marco said suddenly, "Alex?"

"Paige has motive, and she's been known to steal cars." Jay mumbled, "There's a suspect for you."

"Stop accusing people Jay." Ellie told him.

"No, I'm worried about them." Marco hurried back over to Dylan's side, "If there's a killer on the loose, and they're out there alone..."

"We don't want anyone to go out there alone." Dylan took charge, "We need a search party to go back to the campsite, and a couple search parties for the general area. Marco and I will stay here, we'll look through the car and see if there's any evidence as to who took it."

"We have to go out into the woods?" Manny asked meekly, "I'm not going with Jay."

"J.T., Toby, Liberty." Dylan told the younger group, "Go back to camp and see if Paige, Hazel or Alex somehow slept through the... incident... Ellie, Craig, Jay you guys go that way around towards the Lake and circle around. Emma, Manny, Peter I want you guys to go the other way to the lake and circle back. Once we have everyone back here we can see about going and getting some help."

People did as they were told, more than obliged to be following orders in this frightening situation. Dylan pulled the keys out of the ignition and searched the front seat, he handed Marco the keys in order to search the trunk. There wasn't anything in the seat, there wasn't anything on the dash board, not even anything in the glove box.

"A couple bags, some rope, a tire iron, bolt cutters, a wrench, a hatchet," Marco was listing the array of items in Jay's trunk "what's this thing? I think it's a candle holder. This trunk is full of junk."

"That rhymed." Dylan smiled at Marco, coming around to look at the cluttered trunk.

"But it's true." Marco wasn't much in the mood for smiling, one of his best friends was just brutally murdered. Dylan kissed him lightly, and he melted into his arms. The physical comfort was so good right now.

"Let's go make sure no one is hiding out in my van, what do you say?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan... I don't know..."

"Come on, we have at least ten minutes until any of them get back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"There's got to be something we can do." Paige sighed, "What about a distance relationship? Then you could stay here, and I could go, and we could still be together."

"See, I told you that you would be ecstatic if I had offered that," Alex smiled at her ex-girlfriend, "But... Paige, as much as I do love you, and I do, I don't know how well that will work for us."

"Why not?" Paige was almost whimpering, she was still so into Alex, Hazel had been right about that.

"Because you'll have new friends, new love interests. You'll go and get drunk some night, at some stupid college party, and then you'll cheat on me. You'll blame it all on me for not being there with you. You'll have a new life Paige, a life that doesn't concern me." Alex left the window open to her vulnerability only for a second, "Plus, I'm sure I'd move on too. After all, we'd hardly ever see each other."

"Then what if I stay? What if I go to University here?" Paige offered.

"Paige!" Alex was shocked, "Banting is your dream. You got it, you're going to Banting. You can't stay here."

"Yeah, it's my dream." Paige agreed, "But I'll manage at UT, if I still have you by my side."

"No." Alex said simply.

"Then it's not about Banting at all! What did I do?"

"Look, it is about Banting, but you can't give up your dream for me." Alex explained, "I'm just not worth it."

"You are to me" Paige interrupted.

"I was saying, I'm not worth you giving up your dream for, but if you want to try the distance relationship so friggin' much, I guess we can try to work something out." Alex put an arm around Paige and pulled her closer to her, "After I find another job I can work on getting myself a set of wheels too, okay?"

Paige nodded before she pulled Alex in for a kiss. It had been over two weeks since she had kissed her, and that had been far too long in her book.

"Well good to know you're both okay," Manny said snidely from behind them, then yelled out to the others "I found them! Over here!"

------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Jay?" Craig called out.

"That's so not cool." Ellie complained as she moved tree branches out of her way, "It totally makes him seem like conspicuous. You don't think he did do it, do you?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Craig answered, "I'd like to keep an eye on him, is what I'd like to do. I can't believe he just took off like that. I should go find him."

"Well, I know I personally don't want a killer on the loose." Ellie agreed, "I can watch my back right here, go ahead and go get him."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm a big girl Craig, I can watch myself."

He nodded that he understood, and started to head off to find Jay. Ellie grabbed his hand and pulled him back, she quickly leaned in and kissed him. He looked surprised, but smiled anyway.

"Don't get yourself killed alright?" She said, letting him know he could go now.

"Yeah, you keep alive too." He responded as he cautiously wandered off looking for Jay.

------------------------------------------------------------ 

J.T., Toby and Liberty found Hazel. She was asleep in her tent, but she had headphones on. She said hadn't heard anything, and seemed utterly frightened at the news that Spinner had been killed.

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dylan and Marco had found their way to the very back of the van, where the others wouldn't see them easily when they returned. Marco was laying on Dylan's chest, and Dylan was running his fingers through Marco's poofy hair.

"How are you staying so calm?" Marco asked quietly.

"I don't know Marco." Dylan put both of his arms on Marcos shoulders, "I wasn't as close to him as you were. Maybe that's it. I mean I wouldn't be this calm if it were you out there."

There was a click.

"What was that?" Marco sat up a little straighter.

"It was the lock." Dylan responded.

The back hatch lifted up. It was someone wearing a black hoodie, and the hood was up. They were holding the tire iron and wrench that had been in Jay's trunk.

"Why are you wearing that?" Marco asked the killer, obviously recognizing exactly who it was, but not the fact that they were the killer. Of course his first question is about fashion, rather than the tools that could be used as weapons, too.

"Marco, watch out!" Dylan cried out and he tried to block the blow from the wrench as the killer swung it in at Marco's head. His hand deflected a part of the blow, but not all of it. Marco grunted and fell forward, and Dylan's concern for his boyfriend over-rode his senses. He failed completely to block the tire iron that knocked an inch size hole in his forehead. The killer didn't stop at there. With all the tools found in the back of Jay's car, a killer could make quite a masterpiece.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Well, obviously no kudos for you guys. Try, try again... lots more death to come.


	5. More Brutality

A/N: Bravo! Bravo! Lots of kudos to AscaDuin, that makes me all mega-happy. Lucky guess or you got the motive. Either way, GOOD JOB! I liked you're guesses too Sdny, they follow cheesy teen slasher rules. Keep the guesses' coming, I love it.

You Called it, More Brutality...

"Emma! Peter!" Manny called out to them again, when they hadn't responded to her call on instant.

"Any reason you people are out here?" Alex asked Manny, her arms still around Paige.

"Someone killed Spinner." Manny told them, she was worried about Emma. She had thought the two of them were right by her, they had agreed to stay close while they searched near the lake.

"What?" Paige didn't believe it. It had to be some kind of mistake, or joke.

"Spinner is dead, you didn't hear anything over here?" Manny asked nervously, what if Emma and Peter had been killed too? She knew she was being irrational, but she knew Jay was still out there on the loose. He still had a knife. He still had a gun. Craig hadn't believed her, but she knew it was him.

"Hear Spinner die?" Paige was demanding answers now, this was her ex-boyfriend they were talking about, not some neighbors cat, "What happened Manny, you aren't making any sense."

"Emma? Peter?" Manny yelled again, "Spinner is pinned to a tree by Jay's car, what else is there to tell you? Jay probably killed Spinner, and he's still out there lurking about. We're suppose to re-group in the parking lot after we find you."

"Jay wouldn't kill Spinner." Alex said defiantly, "There has to be a misunderstanding or something. I mean, sure Jay is an asshole and a complete dirt bag, but he's not a killer."

"Sorry" Peter walked into the small clearing, catching his breath, "I must have gotten lost after Emma and I stopped. Thanks for calling me, I probably never would have happened back onto you girls."

"What do you mean? Why did you stop? Where is she?" Manny was beginning to panic. She had a really eerie feeling, like the killing was far from over.

"It's okay, Manny. She was having a panic attack, so we stopped for a minute." He explained, "I told her to go back to Dylan and Marco, where there aren't so many trees. The branches keep snagging on my pant legs too, scares the hell out of me every time. I don't like it out here. Can we circle back now?"

"There's a _killer_ out there moron!" Manny smacked him, "Let's get back to the lot before anything else happens. I can't believe you Peter!" She marched off into the woods, forcefully pushing branches out of her way. Alex helped Paige along, following after Manny. Peter took up the end of the line, giving Manny's back a dirty look until he couldn't see her any more.

------------------------------------------------------------ 

"I forgot something." Hazel said suddenly, "We have to go back."

"We aren't going back. Just forget about whatever it was." Liberty said in response, "It's not worth loosing your life over."

Hazel halted in her place. Liberty and J.T. didn't even notice and continued on. Toby stopped just a little ahead of her and gestured with his head for her to follow.

"No. It's important." She said, "I have to go back."

"Then I'll go with you." Toby said bravely, even though he didn't feel brave at all. She smiled her thanks at him, perhaps one of the first real smiles he had ever gotten from her. They hurried back to the camp site. The fire hadn't been put out before they all left, and now some sparks were burning in the dry grass near the fire pit. It wasn't starting a forest fire or anything, but he could see how leaving a fire unattended could do so. Back where the tents were set up Hazel dived into her tent and came out with a fine gold necklace. Toby remembered seeing it on more than one occasion. She noticed the look he was giving her.

"My great grandmother gave it to me. It's all I have left of her." Hazel said reverently, "I couldn't just leave it."

"I understand," Toby nodded, "But let's get out of here. I don't want to run into..."

"Run into...?" Hazel looked in the direction that Toby was gawking. Someone was putting out the sparks that Toby had noticed burning. They couldn't tell who it was, the guy was wearing wearing a way over sized black hoodie, and the hood was up. He had seen enough horror movies to know that wasn't a coincidence. Hazel gave him an inquisitive look, she didn't think the hooded figure looked so scary.

"Let's try to sneak around..." He whispered to her.

They only went a couple steps before a twig snapped and the killer looked their direction. He started toward them, and Toby pulled Hazel into a run. He had her hand, and they were at a dead sprint heading for the tree line. It was only a few steps away, they were almost there. He stumbled loosing Hazels hand as she tumbled to the ground behind him. He looked back, the hooded figure was already closing in on him. Hazel was laid out on the ground, a huge hunting knife sticking out of her back. It must have been thrown. She was still alive, but there was no way she could get away now. He had to get into the wooded area, or the killer would have him too. He bolted. He ran as fast and hard as he could, tree branches broke as he barreled through them. He didn't dare look back, he knew the killer was right on his heels.

The killer stepped on Hazel's back and forcefully pulled the knife out of her with a twist. Hazel tried to cry for help, she couldn't breath. Only a nasty gurgulling sound ensued, as the blood rushed into her throat and spurted out of her mouth. Her lungs filled rapidly, and she drowned in her own blood. The necklace she came back for was thrown off to the side. It was a gift she had risked her life for, now not worth very much of anything to anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Manny jogged up to the car that had crushed Spinner. Paige and Alex were right on her heels. She turned slowly and stared into the darkness in every direction. She didn't see Marco and Dylan. She didn't see Emma. There wasn't a sound, not even the bugs were chirping anymore. All the cars were still where they had left them. Paige fainted when she saw Spinner, but Alex caught her. Alex lowered herself and Paige to the ground. She held Paige close while she stared openly at Spinner's corpse.

"It wasn't a joke." She said her voice actually registering emotion, "Where is everybody else?"

"They're all suppose to be here." Manny felt like pouting, like crying, like screaming at god that this wasn't fair. She didn't know what to do. Marco and Dylan should have been here. Everyone should have been back by now.

Ellie walked up to them, but didn't say anything.

"Where's your group?" Manny asked.

"Where's you group?" Ellie echoed, she didn't like the tone Manny had used. It wasn't like Manny had her group with her either.

"Peter?" Manny only just noticed he was missing again. At least Paige and Alex knew how to keep up. This was just too much to handle.

"Took off toward Camp" Alex gestured back the way they had come.

"So Jay is just running around out there?" Manny used the tone again. Ellie kept a straight face. Craig was still out there too, and looking for Jay at that. Just thinking about Craig seemed to bring him around. He came jogging up to the small group, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead once got there.

"Why didn't you stay where I left you Elle?" He asked once he caught his breath, "I couldn't find him, I think he took off toward the main road though."

"Are you talking about Jay?" Manny demanded, a little crueler than she had meant to, "Craig... if anyone else dies, it'll be all your fault."

"Hey, I didn't kill anyone." Craig said instinctively, as he grabbed Manny from behind and hugged her, He knew how she was feeling. He was feeling pretty lowsey himself, "I'm sure everyone, minus maybe Jay, will show up here soon."

"Sorry I left. You were gone a long time." Ellie apologized quietly.

J.T. and Liberty walked up. J.T. looked really concerned and stressed out.

"Toby is gone and Hazel's dead." He informed them sadly, he was on the edge of tears. Liberty looked like she was trying to figure out the solution to a puzzle. "We were headed back here and we lost them. When we went back for them... we found her."

Manny turned her head up toward Craig and gave him an 'I told you so' look. Peter came up shortly behind them. He was putting his video camera in a pocket, in his other hand he had a girl's shirt. He looked spooked too.

"Where's Emma?" He asked as soon as he walked into the camp. He frowned at them when they all just stared at him like he had committed a crime or something. He ignored the looks and started searching the area for his girlfriend. He knew she was here, somewhere.

"Well, I guess we're all stars in someone's cheesy horror movie now." Alex joked, trying to lighten the mood. It was her way of dealing with stress.

"That isn't funny." Paige said groggily as she came to, "Everyone dies in horror movies."

"_Almost_ everyone dies in horror movies. Don't worry babe, you fit the profile of the hero." Alex told her, "I'm sure, if anyone, you'll make it out of these woods alive."

Peter found Emma hugging her knees and leaning against J.T.'s car on the far side. He sat down next to her, but she didn't say anything. She was staring into the darkness like a zombie. He handed her the shirt he had brought for her.

"We're going to get out of here, everything is going to be alright." Peter told her, "Hazel's dead."

"Everyone is going to die out here." She whispered in response. She was pale, she looked like she had seen death himself. She had seen another body, he just knew it. Peter stood up and looked over the car at the group he had just left. He noticed that the hatch to the back of the van was open, so he pointed it out to the others.

"Have any of you been near the van?" He called out to them.

"What? Why?" Craig called back. He led the group over to the van. Peter didn't go over there, he already knew what was inside. He didn't need to see it.

The smell got to the group before they actually saw the inside of the van. Sprayed across the ground was vomit. Craig plugged his nose, as did everyone else who was following him. He was prepared, but nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see.

The van's interior was a dark red. There were lumps of flesh where Marco and Dylan had been laying down. Other than knowing that it had been them, there was no way to recognize them now. Their faces were mutilated, and whole chunks of their skulls were missing. There was grey matter splattered on the newly red interior, showing up as a running pink fluid. There were areas where jagged white bones stuck out of yellow tendon, an ragged torn muscle tissues, glistening in the moonlight. Flies were already swarming to their feast.

Craig couldn't hold down his gag reflex, his dinner flew all over the ground too. Only Ellie and Alex had been able to not puke when they peeked around the corner.

"Arsty" Ellie said flatly.

"Dylan!" Paige cried after she was able to stop puking. She sobbed and cried, no one would be able to comfort her in a time of loss like this. That mound of beaten up flesh was her brother.

"We have to get out of here." Alex said seriously. Her humor was dead, this was too sick of a situation to laugh at, Paige had been right about that. "Now."

Everyone agreed, it was time to leave. They piled into J.T.'s car. The car wouldn't start. Every time J.T. turned the key it made a click, click, click noise, but the engine wouldn't go. They tried it on Jay's car too. Same problem. Even the van had been disabled.

"We're just going to have to walk." Liberty told them, "It's not that far, and if we cut north we should come out right by the entrance."

"How do you know that?" Manny asked her.

"I pay attention to that sort of thing." Liberty said cockily.

And so they gathered a few belongings and cut into the north woods. After about an hours walk they found a reasonably large shed. The lock was rusted, and Craig was able to kick it off easily enough. Inside they found tools of all sorts. There was even what looked to be a harpoon gun on the wall.

Alex pulled the harpoon gun off the wall and said "Now that's what I'm talking about. Just try to fuck with me now, any of ya."

"That won't work as a weapon." Liberty told her, "To be able to aim correctly with that would be near impossible."

"Yeah? Wanna bet?" Alex took it outside and aimed it in between two trees out in the darkness. The group watched her shoot it. The spear flew through the trees she was aiming at, and right into a deer. It's scream is how they knew it was there. They all ran over, the creature was laying on it's side convulsing. J.T. took it's horns in his hands and broke it's neck.

"Quite I shot I must say." He told Alex, "Was that crazy luck or what? We could have a lot of really good deer meat."

"Yeah..." Alex pulled the harpoon out of the deer, she wondered if she'd ever even be hungry again. "If we didn't have bigger issues on our hands."

"Much bigger issues." Liberty agreed, "I think everyone should arm themselves, just in case he comes back."

"He has a gun." Manny reminded them.

"You want the harpoon gun?" Alex offered, "I think I'll just stick with a shovel. Liberty was right, it doesn't shoot right at all"

"What are you talking about? You slaughtered that deer" Craig said, "If no one else wants it, I totally have dibs on that thing."

So they grabbed tools, Craig got the harpoon gun.

"There's gasoline, and a spare tire here." Liberty said, "That means there was a vehicle of some kind around here. It could still be here."

"Then let's go find it and get the hell out of here." Craig said enthusiastically.

"If we split up-" Liberty started.

"No more splitting up. Every time we do, someone dies." Emma said defiantly.

"Well, if we actually stay with our partners we should be fine." She said, "Toby and Hazel would have been fine if they hadn't gone back without us."

"Or we would be dead too." J.T. pointed out.

"There are nine of us." Liberty ignored J.T.'s point, "If we split off into three groups of two, and one group of three, and we don't loose our partners... if someone were to die, we'd know we have a killer on our hands. See what I'm saying?"

"We know we have a killer on our hands Liberty!" Manny yelled at her, "He's out there lurking, waiting to kill more of us too!"

"If Jay is the killer." Liberty sighed, "Which, I don't think he is. I think it's one of you."

"That makes two of us." Alex agreed with her, "I'll stick with Paige, I trust her. What's your plan?"

"I don't want to go out there." Emma interrupted again, angry about their stupid plan, "I don't want to die."

"Emma, suck it up." Alex snapped.

"Pairings, Alex and Paige, Craig and Manny, Emma and Peter, and J.T. and I will take Ellie with us. We'll meet back here in ten minutes sharp. If we don't find a vehicle or anything else useful we'll continue North. If anyone turns up dead, we'll know who killed them." Liberty told them all. J.T., Liberty and Ellie all left together. Alex held Paige's hand and carried her shovel ready to swing if anything came at them. Craig and Manny followed Paige and Alex out.

"I'm not going." Emma told Peter sternly.

"It's okay, we can stay here." He told her. A few minutes passed by with him fiddling with his camera. The shed door opened and Jay stuck his head in.

"It's him!" Emma said, surprised. Peter grabbed a wood chopping axe. Jay ducked back out of the door, Peter pursued him. Jay punched Peter in the face as soon as he stepped foot out side of the door, Jay grabbed the axe and the two of them started wrestling over who would get the weapon. Peter head butted Jay and rolled away without the axe. Both men stood up to face each other. Jay tossed the Axe off into the woods. They would fight without weapons. They were circling around trees, and going further and further into the woods.

-------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Heart Breaker

A/N: You guys have me freakin' dedicated to finishing up this story. I posted and left my house for like 2 hours, and I come back to 6 reviews! I like the speculation in your Review DeviousDegrassi, you totally made me laugh with that Manny thing.

Heart Breaker

"Why are you attacking me?" Jay finally huffed at Peter, tired of being chased around trees.

"You know why I'm attacking you." Peter growled back at him.

"I didn't kill anyone."

"I didn't say you did." Peter dove at Jay again, but he dodged around another tree. He tried reversing his circle, but Jay was on his toes, and followed suit. "Emma thinks you killed them, though, and I haven't seen any proof otherwise."

"That's because they stole my shit." Jay said, "How am I suppose to prove that I'm not the killer? Huh?"

"If you're dead, and the killer is still killing..." Peter licked his lips, sweat was running down his face. Jay hadn't made any attack on him since he went for the axe, but that didn't mean he wasn't just waiting for an opening. "Then I'll believe it wasn't you."

"Are you threatening me?" Jay glared harder. He had been trying to defuse the situation, but he wasn't up for sticking around while the group of teenagers had it in their minds he needed to be _dead _too. Peter gave him a wicked smile, confirming his threat. Jay sneered at his opponent and dropped backwards B-boy style (this would be a way to drop to the ground in order to start a break-dancing sequence). As Peter lunged at him again he tossed sand in the boy's eyes, then rolled out of the way. He ran off into the woods again. Peter stood up, shaking his head, and letting the loose dirt fly off of his face. The dirt in his eyes hurt, but if he rubbed it he knew he'd injure his eyes far worse. He started back toward the shed, blinking away the dirt best he could.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey look!" Liberty exclaimed. She found a Jeep. They weren't very far from the shed. The jeep had moss growing on it, and looked like it was far from being in running condition. She pried on the driver's side door with no luck. The door was jammed, or locked. Ellie raised up the hood and leaned over to see the engine. She had seen Sean working on cars when she lived with him. J.T. wandered around the back of it.

There was an old metal barrel filled up with rainwater just off to the side. It had an old worn out sign that said, "Trash can, Please Don't Litter". He walked around the can, it looked as abandoned as anything else around here was. He couldn't imagine that the Jeep would work, everything around here was old and broken. The horn sounded, startling him. Liberty called out that it was an accident. He grabbed his chest and told himself "Don't be so jumpy J.T., we're probably miles away from the killer by now."

He was incredibly wrong. The hooded figure was standing right behind him, and reached out just then to grab a fist full of J.T.'s hair. J.T.'s head was submerged in the gross rainwater, he tried to scream for help, his voice was muffled by the water. It tasted as foul as it looked. He tried pulling his head up, but the killer had better leverage. He regretted screaming, because now he was sucking in water in his gasping attempts to get air. He couldn't breath, he could get his head out of the water. Suddenly it was all not a problem to him anymore, he stopped struggling. He felt very peaceful and serene in his last few seconds of life.

"J.T.? Do you know anything at all about cars?" Liberty called from inside the Jeep. Ellie walked around to the passenger side door that Liberty had left open. Liberty jumped, scared by the sudden movement.

"I wish Sean were still around." Ellie told her sadly, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Yeah, but he's not." Liberty said sternly, "J.T. quit clowning around. Come over here an help us out. J.T.?"

Ellie stepped away from the door so Liberty could clamber out. The two of the girls circled the Jeep, Liberty found J.T. head first in the water filled trash can. Liberty turned around and looked at Ellie, who had just made her way around to the back. Ellie looked at Liberty then at J.T., she didn't say anything, she didn't move. Liberty backed away from Ellie slowly, not wanting to turn her back on the girl. She had seen Hazel's body, with that big blood knife wound. She only turned to run when she was out of sight. She didn't know where she was running to, but she wiped away the tears from her eyes as she ran there.

--------------------------------------------------------- 

"I know this isn't something you can get over, ever, really." Alex spoke to her girlfriend in tow, she was speaking more for the comfort of her own voice than anything else. She was scared. What had happened to Marco and Dylan, that could have been her and Paige. It could have been anyone. "But I'm with you Paige. I'll stay with you. We'll get through it together. Today, and always."

"Thank you, Alex, for everything" Paige sniffled, she was still crying, though not as hard. She was trying to be brave, she really didn't want to die. She just couldn't stop thinking about her brother, or about Spinner. She had shared so many special moments in her life with both of them. Now they were just gone, dead, someone had ripped their futures away from them. She tugged on Alex's hand, and Alex stopped. She pulled her close, and Alex put her arms around her. She was still looking around them, rather than focusing on Paige. Paige gently pushed Alex's back against a tree, so she would have one less direction to have to watch that way. Alex gave Paige a weak smile, and Paige returned it. She gave Alex a quick kiss, and the smile grew a little more. Alex was wonderful, she couldn't believe she almost let her get away. At least out here tonight she hadn't lost Alex yet, she still had that to cling onto.

Alex didn't like the tree blocking her view, she was afraid for Paige being left out in the open like that. She wouldn't even be able to swing the shovel properly if someone did come at them. So she pulled Paige up to the tree, and resumed Paige's former position. She still wasn't comfortable with it, she was on edge. Something was wrong. She kissed Paige again. She could almost hear him. The killer was close, her instincts were screaming at her. She looked over her shoulder, she couldn't see anyone. Paige screamed, Alex looked back to Paige. It was too late, the knife was already drawn across her throat. The hooded kid holding the knife seemed surprised to see Alex looking right at them. The killer was only glancing around the tree, one arm holding Paige's head, while the other had slit her throat. Alex's eyes twitched from the killer to Paige. Paige's pleading eyes begged for Alex to save her, she didn't want to die. She had a whole life ahead of her, she was to young to die. Blood was gushing out of her throat, staining her shirt red. Alex was terrified. She was mortified. Alex felt like she was a complete failure. Paige was dead. She failed Paige in the only way that had mattered, she failed to protect her from this psycho. She howled in rage and lunged around the tree at the killer. The killer obviously wasn't expecting the attack, and lost the knife. The killer was running. Alex was on his, her, whatever's heels. Alex would have their head, or die trying. She no longer cared about her own well-being, all she cared about was vengeance. This fucker would pay, and they would pay with their own blood.

She reached out, she almost had the hood in her grip and someone barreled into her. She tumbled to the ground, with Liberty landing on top of her. She violently pushed Liberty off of her and stood back up. She started in the direction the killer had run, but they were long gone. She turned back to Liberty, rage burning in her eyes.

"I was this close." She snarled. Liberty's face was streaked in tears. Alex softened a bit, she knew she would have plenty of tears of her own after she got that bastard. Liberty wasn't the killer, she had been in sight at the same time as the guy. She put a hand out to help Liberty up, "Come on. Get up. We're going to go back to that shed, and we're going to torture the answer out of all those fuckers. One of them killed Paige, and one of them is going to die for that."

"Someone killed Paige?" Liberty asked meekly, taking Alex's hand, "Someone killed J.T. I thought... I thought it was Ellie."

"When did you loose sight of Ellie?" Alex demanded. If Ellie was the killer, she didn't think she'd have a hard time over-powering her. Liberty was on her feet again.

"Couldn't have been more than... than... two minutes ago." Liberty stuttered. She looked at her watch, "We were suppose to be back at the tool shed in... less than a minute."

"She could have done it." Alex nodded, "Could have been Craig, crazy bastard. Could have been his little bitch girlfriend. Or either of those two loons Peter or Emma. Better go see what's happened with them."

"You forgot Jay." Liberty added, as she started walking, "He and Toby are the only unaccounted for people out there."

"Jay didn't do it. Maybe Toby." Alex surmised.

"Toby didn't do it. How do you know it wasn't Jay?"

"How do you know it wasn't Toby?"

"I know Toby, this isn't something Toby could do." Liberty explained.

"Well, there ya go. Jay didn't do this." Alex said. She knew for sure it wasn't Jay now, she could have caught Jay. This killer was more athletic than him. Just then the flicker of orange flames came into sight. The two of them ran up to see the back of the shed, completely engulfed in fire.

From the other side Craig and Manny had just run up, Peter was yelling Emma's name in the doorway. Craig ran up right behind Peter, he could see Emma curled up in a corner. She was petrified by the fire. Peter wasn't running in to save her. A board from the ceiling snapped in half and fell. It hadn't landed anywhere near Emma, but it didn't snap her out of the petrification either. Craig yelled Emma's name, she seemed to respond to his voice. She looked at the doorway.

"I want you to crawl toward me Emma!" Craig told her, "I'll come get you!"

She nodded and started to slowly inch across the floor. Craig covered his mouth with his hand and headed in, right past Peter. Manny ran up and glared at Peter. Her boyfriend shouldn't be having to risk his life to save Emma. Peter was here with her, why didn't he grab her when he ran out?

Emma stopped moving. "Keep moving Em!" Craig encouraged. The flames weren't too bad in between them. If she hurried they would be fine. Craig kept moving toward her, at least she had moved out of the corner. There was a 'snap' and Craig yelled. His ankle was jacked in a bear trap, he knew instantly it was broken. He reached down and started clawing at the trap, it was anchored to the floor.

Alex and Liberty ran up to the front at this point.

"Craig!" Manny yelled in at him, "What happened? Get out of there! Emma! Come on! I thought you said you didn't want to die!"

Emma looked at Manny and seemed to suddenly realize she was about to be burned alive. She got a hardened and determined look and crawled quickly across the floor to Craig. She started clawing at the bear trap too. She pulled on the anchor. She cut her hand trying to pry the jaws apart. The blood made the trap even more slippery. Craig pulled with her. They couldn't budge the damn thing. Another board broke, and fell. He was getting light headed, he knew she was getting light headed too.

"Get out of here." He told her, "Take care of Manny for me."

"No Craig!" Emma whined, "There has to be a way to break this thing... maybe if I get an axe? You can't just... just..."

"They're all on fire. There's no way, Em. Go." He told her, she shook her head, tears were running down her soot covered face, "GO!" He yelled at her, "GET OUT OF HERE! GO!"

"I'm so sorry Craig." Emma whimpered, then she half crawled half ran out of the shed. The flames were rushing across the floor now. Had she waited a moment longer she wouldn't have been able to get out. Outside Manny and Peter helped her stand up. Peter ripped a part of his shirt and bandaged up her hand. When Emma was safely away from the fire Manny went to go back. Peter grabbed her shirt and held her back.

"You don't want to watch that." He told her. Craig started screaming, horrible tortured screams. Manny pulled free from Peter's grip and walked off to be by herself, she found Ellie. Ellie was crying too, her dark eye make-up clearly visual even in the darkness. Jay set his head against a tree and watched the flames rise into the sky, the others didn't know he was there. He planned to keep it that way. Peter hugged Emma's head to his chest, and they both stood just out of reach of the flames watching the shed crumble into the fire. Alex glared at everyone she could see. None of them were wearing a hoodie. Some people had brought bags, but now those were lost in the flames too. Liberty covered her ears against the sound of Craig's suffering.

His tormented screams echoed through the woods, Craig was burning alive.

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: To all of the other Palex fans who got through this chapter, I'm sorry, believe me, it sucked to write... but Palex is not the right equation for the surviving couple. It's always some white chick and a dude, that's the way it goes man. I still have quiet a few people to kill, but I guess now you know the killer wasn't Craig, eh?


	7. Running Low

A/N: Massive Palex burn, yipes. Gonna hate me even more... Anyway, I'll gladly add on an 10th chapter that is an alternate ending with Palex as survivors. It won't make any sense, but then again... how often do alternate endings actually make all that much sense?

Running out of Surviors

"We have to get the hell out of here." Liberty told Alex, reflections of the fire dancing on her glasses. The screaming had stopped, but she could still hear it echoing in her head.

"Can't leave." Alex told her without humor, "Gotta kill the fucker who killed Paige"

"Seriously. Let's head north, toward the gate. This fire will undoubtedly bring the attention of someone, and we'll have people to rescue us."

"Then they might get away with it." Alex said with finality, "You go north, I'll meet you there after I get 'em."

"I'm not going alone."

"Whatever." Alex shrugged, then she turned and walked back into the woods.

Liberty was distraught. She wasn't sure whether she should follow Alex, or stay with the group. She knew Alex wasn't the killer, but Alex also seemed to be missing her senses right now. She concluded that being alone may actually be safer than being with the group, she wouldn't have to trust anyone that way.

"Why didn't you pull Emma out when you ran out, Peter?" Manny demanded, tears still streaking down her face.

"I went after Jay... I..." Peter stammered, "It was on fire when I got back, I swear. I tried to get her to come out."

"Well it should have been _you_ in there. Not Craig." Manny accused, "Wait... you left your partner... and she almost turned up dead. You could have lit the shed on fire, you were missing every time someone got killed... you" Manny stopped crying, she seemed suddenly very frightened, "... it's you."

"It wasn't me!" Peter was shocked, "Emma, tell them..."

"I wasn't with you." Emma backed away from him, sharing Manny's sudden suspicion, "You could have done it."

"I didn't try to kill you Emma." Peter was frankly hurt by that accusation. He was out there trying to keep Jay from killing anyone else, and she accuses _him_ of trying to kill _her_. "And I didn't kill anyone else either."

Off to the side Jay sniggered to himself before heading off in the direction that Alex had gone. Served Peter right, getting a taste of his own blame.

"Prove it." Emma said, she crossed her arms. His mouth tightened. She was making him angry, after all he had done for her tonight. His eyes still burned from the sand. He had nothing to say that could prove anything.

"Well, we're waiting." Manny added in.

"Shut up you little slut" Peter snapped at Manny. How was he suppose to think with th two of them staring at him like that?

"Don't talk to her like that!" Emma yelled at him.

"Or what?" Peter asked sarcastically. She slapped him, hard. He back handed her in response.

"I hope the killer gets you both." He told them. He wasn't thinking before he spoke. He had just reacted, he was angry. He knew now why Jay was acting the way he was, having the spotlight on you sucked. Emma rubbed her face where he had hurt her, and she gave him her meanest Emma glare. (and as we all know, that is a pretty mean little glare). He tried to apologize, but didn't know how to go about it.

"Fuck you." Emma told him, before she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Manny asked, still eying Peter, her new primary suspect.

"Anywhere that isn't here." Emma said childishly, "Anywhere away from _him_."

Manny raised up the hammer she had as a weapon and started to back away from Peter. She stopped.

"I can't kill him, he may be the wrong guy, and I can't just let him out of my sight, because he might be the killer" Manny said to Ellie.

"I'll go get her." Ellie said and she rolled her eyes. She jogged off into the woods where Emma had gone.

Peter laughed at Manny holding that little hammer up all threateningly.

"I'll hit you Peter, don't you move." She warned him. He laughed at her again.

"Look, I didn't kill anyone." He said, he took a step toward her "But even if I had, you still wouldn't be able to kill me. It's not you Manny. You are not a killer."

"I'll do it Peter." She repeated.

He took another step toward her. She pretended to swing the hammer in an attempt to scare him. He grabbed the hammer and pulled it out of her hand. He held it up threateningly at her now. She cowered.

He sighed, "Run." he told her, he couldn't believe he had to suggest that she ran before she'd do it. Her eyes widened and she bolted. He tossed the hammer off to the side and sighed again. He pulled out his camera again and looked at it sadly. Tonight was the most fucked up night, ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Alex wanted to say her good byes to Paige. She wanted to tell her that she was sorry. She walked back to the spot where Paige was propped up against the tree, her eyes still wide with that last pleading look. Alex closed Paige's eyes. That's when the tears came, she couldn't hold them back. She sat there next to her dead girlfriend and she cried.

There was a rustling in the bushes, someone was coming. She stood up and gripped the shovel, if the killer wanted a piece of her the killer was gonna be in for a surprise. Alex had a lot of fight left in her.

"Come and get me you son of a bitch!" Alex called out in that direction.

Jay dove out of the bushes in front of her. He took a harpoon to the chest, with a grunt. Jay crashed into her, the harpoon had gone straight through him, and right into her. The impact knocked her to the ground. Her head smacked into a rock, and blood oozed out onto the forest over growth. The killer walked out from the trees, armed with the harpoon gun, then approached it's two newest victims. He dropped the harpoon gun in front of them, under the tree, and looked up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Liberty heard something. She was worried about Alex, she couldn't help it. Alex needed someone to make her leave. She needed a voice of reason. She pushed aside some branches and saw the largest number of causalities yet. Paige was slumped against a tree with a harpoon gun laying in front of her. On the other side of the harpoon gun lay Jay and Alex, harpooned together.

"Too late." She whispered. Jay moved his arm. She hurried over to him, he was trying to point at what looked like her. Blood was dripping out of both corners of his mouth, his eyes were drooping. She didn't know how he was still alive. He couldn't very well get up as long as he had the harpoon through him. She put a foot on him to hold him down and she jerked the harpoon out. He made another pained grunt, that sounded like "up". Alex made no sound, she was already dead.

Liberty saw the white rope out of the corner of her eye, and looked up. It fell over her head and pulled taunt. She grabbed it with both hands and tried to pull it loose. The killer swung down on the other side of the tree, the rope was levered over a branch. As the cloaked figure came down, Liberty went up. She was choking, her fingers were digging into her neck under the rope. The killer tied the other end of the rope to another tree. She kicked her legs, and wriggled with all her might. It just made the rope pull even tighter. It felt like her eyes were bleeding. Other than desperation for air, she couldn't help but think that at least she'd be seeing her friends from Degrassi again very soon.

Her body hung in the air above the other three. Jay had bled to death, much like Hazel had. It was a quiet death field to walk into. Peter felt rather emotionless walking into it. He paused there and looked at them all, he even filmed them. At last he set his camera up in a crook of a tree and stepped back.

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was pretty damned short, but hey, you guys got two in one day- even though one killed Paige, and the next killed Alex. Sadness. The next one is long and reveals the motive and what not, if you haven't figured out who the killer is yet I get to flat out tell you. The end is really fun, the whole reason I wrote the story, actually. Anyhow, I'll stop rambling about chapters to come and let you reflect and review on what you just read. You guys are awesome readers, thanks for all the comments, seriously.


	8. The Killer Unmasked

The Killer Unmasked

Manny sat down in front of a large tree. The sky was starting to lighten ever so slightly, she knew dawn wasn't more than half an hour away. She was exhausted in every way possible. She came here happy, and she'd leave here not ever able to sleep again. Half of the people she came with were dead. The killer, be it Peter or Jay, was still out there. He could be watching her right now. She didn't care anymore, she was too tired to care.

A man screamed. It sounded like Peter. He screamed again. He was being attacked. She stood up suddenly. Of course, if he was the killer maybe he was trying to lure Emma back to him. He screamed one last time, but the last scream was cut short. Manny took off toward the screaming. No one could fake a scream like that last one.

She was drawn to the right spot by seeing Liberty's body swinging gently back and forth. Looking under Liberty was like looking at a massacre. They had ridiculed Rick, but she didn't think even he would have had the audacity to do something this despicable. Peter was laying on the ground, both of his legs had been chopped clean off at different lengths. He had a blood streak running from him to a couple of feet behind him. The axe was now sticking out of the back of his skull, his head was flopped to the side, his last scream still permanently frozen on his features. Manny felt like she'd throw up again, but she knew there was nothing left to throw up. She walked around Peter's body. Jay was sprawled out half way on top of Alex, his eyes were closed. He looked almost as if he was playing at being dead, fake blood being his way of tricking her. She kicked his leg, it was stiff and hard. He hadn't so much as twitched. Paige and Liberty were right in front of her.

She had thought half of her friends were dead, she had been wrong. All of her friends were dead. She noticed a small flash of light in a tree not to far off to the right. She walked over to find Peter's camera, propped up and recording. She pulled it down and rewound the tape. If she played it back she would know who the killer was. She would finally know for sure. She hit play.

The tape was dark, and of rather poor quality in the night. It was amazing it had recorded as well as it did. Peter always did have good taste in technology.

On the screen Peter paced back and forth. He looked at the camera, then he looked away. He finally spoke.

"If anyone is watching this, I'm already dead." He said simply, "I sincerely hope that isn't the case of course, but we're dropping like flies out here." He swatted at a fly to make his point. He turned and walked over to Paige, who was barely on the screen at all. "Paige Michalcuk, she had just made it into Banting University, Harvard of the North. She graduated at the top of her class. May we all remember the late Michalchuks." He stood up and walked over to Alex and Jay, "Alex Nunez, Jay Hogart. A misunderstood lot, but good people they were. Rest in peace guys, I hope death is easier than life was for you... and I'm sorry Jay. I don't think I would have really killed you. I hope not at least." He looked up at Liberty. On the screen it only showed half way up her torso. "Liberty Van Zant." He said, "There goes a woman with some ambition and brains. She tried to be a leader, and she tried to be compassionate. Those two tasks are not easy to juggle. Well, better luck in your next life Liberty. There'll be people who sincerely miss you in this one."

The hooded figure crossed behind him, carrying the axe. Peter walked started pacing again, holding his head. His monologue continued, "The killer has to be a girl. I'm the last guy out here. I think, and as much as I hate to say this, I think it was-" He suddenly fell over backwards with a scream. The killer moved in front of him. Peter was no longer visible because of the killer's back. He said something, but Manny couldn't make out what he said. The killer raised the axe again and took another swing. The killer stepped forward as Peter was trying to crawl away. There was one last raise and fall of the axe. That was the last scream she had heard. The killer glanced around from over Peter's body, then 'he' removed his hood to reveal long blonde hair. Emma looked back at something she apparently heard in the woods, she pulled off the hooded sweat shirt and ran off screen. A couple of seconds later Manny saw herself walk onto the screen.

Manny dropped the camera. It hit the ground and closed. Her best friend was the killer. Emma had killed everyone.

"Hard to believe, I know." Emma said. Manny spun around to see Emma back in the black hooded sweatshirt, but the hood was down. She was leaning against the tree Paige was dead on. She was unwrapping the t-shirt bit that Peter had wrapped her hand with.

"Why? Emma?" Manny asked wide-eyed, and confused.

"Why not?" Emma responded with the raising of her eyebrows, "They think they can just do whatever they want. They knocked down a tree that was a very important habitat. As a tree like that decomposes it acts as food for a zillion different insect species. As they live off of the wood, they provide nutrition for thousands of local birds, which here at Halidora lake, means several endangered species too." Emma spoke the same way she always did about these things, aggressively and angry. But now, knowing she had killed someone over it, Manny couldn't listen to the non-sense.

"That's not something to kill someone over Emma!"

"Yeah, killing people is a bit extreme." Emma rolled her eyes and tossed the torn shirt shred on the ground, "But people can't just get away with doing whatever they want, sometimes violence is the only way. Look at the political system of third world countries, it explains it all."

"Okay, so you killed Spinner and _my boyfriend_ for knocking over a stupid dead tree. Why did you have to kill everyone else then? What did Paige and Alex do? What did _Peter_ do." Manny couldn't believe it. Emma was talking so calmly about slaughtering these people that she had practically grown up with.

"You people left the fire completely unattended to go gawk at Spinner." She ranted, "All of you did that. Hazel was the last one there, though, so basically it was her responsibility. Marco and Dylan had the choice to turn back, they started this whole thing. The made the wrong choice, you don't camp in closed off wild life reserves. It could seriously damage the biological cycle that was so carefully put in place to help these species thrive! Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No Emma, I don't. How could you? How could you kill your friends like that?" Manny asked fiercely. How could Emma just kill people over such stupid shit environmental bullshit. People's lives were far more valuable than some little biological system at a lake.

"It really isn't hard Manny. I wouldn't say it's any harder than it was for Alex and J.T. to kill that poor deer. That creature had no chance, with Alex just shooting off weapons into a wildlife reserve. And J.T., that animal had a chance at life Manny. We could have saved it."

"It was a mercy killing! The deer was suffering because of a stupid accident! Accidents are not something anyone should die over Emma! How could you care about a stupid deer's life more than your friends?" Manny pointed at Peter's corpse, "He was your boyfriend."

"Who I knew wouldn't be brave enough to save me from a fire." Emma retorted coldly, "And then, _he hit me_. You saw him hit me. He was going to become a domestic abuser, couldn't you see that? I had to stop it before it got too far."

"You started the fire!" Manny curled her lip up in disgust, "You killed Hazel for leaving a little campfire unattended and you started a big fucking gasoline fire in the middle of the woods?"

"It didn't start a forest fire." Emma countered, "I made sure the dry brush was pushed back, anyway, it was completely necessary."

"You're insane. Completely insane." Manny told her. Emma gave her a wicked little smile, admitting she knew she was insane. She was even proud of it. "Paige? Jay? Liberty? Are you going to kill me and Ellie too?"

"Paige was a mistake." Emma sighed, her smile wilted "I was going for Alex, but they moved... it was a surprise for us both. Jay got in the way... and well, at this point I think I 'll just have to kill all of you in order to get out of here without going to jail." She pulled out Jay's gun from the back of her pants. "I'll shoot you, Ellie and myself... then rig this gun here to blow off Sean's head when he arrives."

"Sean? How is Sean coming?" Manny took a step away from Emma and the gun.

"I called him about four hours ago." She told her, "While all of your cell phones don't work out here, a satellite phone works just fine. He'll be here any minute, so we better get on with it."

"Emma you don't have to do this." Manny took a step back, "You could plead insanity or something. I'll completely back you up. You could over-come this... this... killing thing."

"You really think so Manny?" Emma asked sweetly, she hung her head in shame "because I never wanted it to go this far. I...I... just didn't know what to do after I killed Spinner on a whim. It seemed like the only answer was..."

"I tottaly think it's possible, Em," Manny stopped backing away. She saw her real best friend for the first time in this entire conversation, "We can get you help, the killing has to stop. Killing is never the answer."

"You're so right." Emma started crying, "I don;t know what came over me. I don't know what I've done... Oh Manny, this is horrible!"

Emma started crying. Manny hugged her. She wasn't very comfortable with the hug, after all Emma was about to kill her. Still, though, it was a good feeling that she was saving Ellie and Sean's life.

"We'll make it through this Em. We're best friends, that's what best friends do for each other."

"Thank you" Emma wasn't really crying, over Manny's back she rolled her eyes. She was convincing in her lies, she always had been. Manny hugged her a little tighter."I love you so much..."

She shot Manny. The shot echoed through the woods loudly. That's why Emma hadn't used the gun yet, she knew it would be loud. Manny opened her mouth to say something, her face etched with betrayal. Her eyes were wide.

Emma stepped back and cocked her head at Manny with a self satisfied smile."You really should stay out of other people's business. It's a nasty little habit, and someday it could just get you killed."

Manny looked down at the point blank gun shot wound, her eyes still wide and her mouth hanging open. It hurt, but not like she would have expected it to. She looked back at Emma, who was still smiling mockingly at her. "I hate you Emma." Manny whispered, before falling backwards. The stars were almost all gone, the sun would be up soon. Manny hoped Sean saw through Emma's guise. She hoped someone stopped this insanity.

There was the scamper of feet running through the near by woods. Another gun shot rang out and Emma yelped in pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Flashback Sequence: "How Emma Did it"

Emma had been sitting next to Spinner, with Paige on his other side during the scary stories. At one point she got up to go get a bottle of water. While she was up she scribbled on a piece of paper, telling Spinner to meet her by the big oak. She waited for him to be incredibly distracted by one of the more idiotic stories being told and then she slid the note into his pocket. He noticed her touching him, but she played it off as if a bug had been on his sweater. She started telling him about the life cycle of said insect. He didn't want to hear about the bug, so blew her off, and told her he really didn't care. Then he told a story.

When the group was breaking up she pulled a seduction on Peter. He had always wanted to video tape them having sex, and she knew he would try it again. This time though, she went along with it fully. He was more than eager to run off to the car and leave her unaccounted for. She tossed her shirt in the tent and pulled out a simple over sized black hooded sweater from her bag. If she stashed the sweater and showed up shirtless later, people would assume she had been waiting for Peter in the tent. She had to be quick, she hurried over to the cars. She watched Peter leave, camera in hand. He hadn't noticed Spinner not far off leaning boredly against a tree. Emma got in the car and searched for Jay's keys. She saw him put them in the bag, they weren't hard to find. She started the car and turned on the brights. Spinner stuck his hand up to block the sudden light. He thought it was some kind of joke. She pulled the knife and gun out of the glove box. That's all she needed, now Jay would be a prime suspect.

She hit the gas, and slammed into the tree. She braced herself, but the blow still hurt. She swung open the car door, Spinner had been caught between the car and the tree. It was that easy, killing someone. She grabbed the note that would pin her to the crime, and she ran quickly back into the woods. Just outside of camp she tore of the sweater and left it at the foot of a tree. She ran through the camp, looking frightened. Lots of people were out of their tents, she was afraid to talk to any of them. Afraid they would know, so she ran back towards the wreck site. Jay screamed "Fuck" giving her all the more reason to be heading over there.

When she got there they were fighting. Everyone was in a panic. She played along, she was good at playing along. The guys were all pointing fingers at each other. Jay was prime suspect just as she had planned.

They split up again, in search of others. She feigned a panic attack and told Peter she couldn't handle being out here in the enclosed woods like she was. He was a very understanding boyfriend, because he was scared too. He told her to go back to the cars and wait with Dylan and Marco. She did as he asked right after picking up the hooded sweat shirt from where she had left it. They were in the back of the van, and extremely easy targets. She spent a few minutes bashing them up with the things Jay had in his trunk. She wanted it to resemble the tent from Craig's stupid camper story. In the end she was pleased with her work. If she was suppose to be here when Peter got back she would need an alibi though. She pulled a bulimia trick and forced herself to puke all over the ground in front of her artful display.

She took the bolt cutters and crawled under all the vehicles. She didn't know anything about them, so she just cut anything the bolt cutters would cut. She gave Sean a call, and told him she was in trouble, she gave him directions. All of that didn't take long enough, and she couldn't just wait around. She headed back towards camp. She wanted to see what the other's were doing. When she got there she found the fire about to start a forest fire. She was furious. Toby and Hazel were sneaking around the camp. They tried to run, but she threw Jay's knife. It was a good knife, it hit it's target. Toby left Hazel there, but Emma didn't really care. She'd get Toby later, there was no rush. She heard people coming back to the camp, which turned out to be J.T. and Liberty. She creeped back into the woods, hid the hoodie, and came around to the far side of the parking lot. There was a small group already gathered and talking. They hadn't discovered the new bodies yet. She curled up against J.T.'s car and thought about all the things that had ever upset her. Before she knew it she was completely spaced out, in a world of torment. Peter was there, offering her a shirt.

Then they found the bodies. It had it's desired effect as well. Everyone tired to leave, but alas, her disabling technique had worked. They all headed north. The shed they found was full of another variety of weapons, much like Jay's trunk had been. One of which Alex had to show off by murdering an innocent deer. From that moment, Craig's impending death took back seat to J.T. and Alex. Liberty had a plan to keep them safe, it was actually rather effective. Emma was trying to figure out how she could ditch Peter when Jay popped his head in the door. Peter played good boyfriend again, he ran off after Jay. It was perfect, she went to work. She pulled the hoodie out of the bag she had brought and tossed it on again. She hurried out into the woods. She was listening carefully for the voices of the others. She ended up close to Liberty when she exclaimed "Hey look!"

J.T. was an easy target, she didn't even have to slice and dice him. Had she not had the surprise factor he might have fought her off. As it was, he was drowned and Liberty was still talking to him. Emma hurried back into the woods, she still needed to get Alex. She spotted the two of them flirting again. It was sickening. Paige pushed Alex up against a tree, a tree that was the perfect size to hide behind and reach around. She went for it. She couldn't pull the move while they were kissing so she patiently waited for a pause in sound. She knew Paige wouldn't be able to re-act when she saw her slit Alex's throat. It would be utterly flawless, so she grabbed the head and dragged the blade across the throat. But it wasn't Paige staring back at her, it was Alex. They had somehow switched positions. Alex lunged at her, and she just barely escaped her grip. She threw her knife without meaning to. Alex had a murderous look on her face, if Alex caught her she was done for. She ran. She ran hard. Thank goodness for all of that running she had done over the last year. She lost Alex by the time she made it back to the shed. She tossed the hoodie up over a branch of a tree and grabbed one of the cans of gasoline. She spashed it on the back wall and the far side. Inside she pulled a lighter out of one of the bags and tossed it against the wall. The old building went up in flames. She ran around the shed quickly kicking dry wood away from the shed. She was running out of time, people were due back.

Inside she set a trap. Her plan was to lure Craig into it, which was a very sketchy plan. But she had already messed up and killed Paige, and Paige hadn't done anything. If it happened again, it wouldn't be any different. Peter ran up to see her walking back to the corner. He called out to her. She turned around in circle's staring at the flames as if she saw ghosts. He kept calling to her, but didn't come in, she had been counting on that. She sat down and hugged her knees again. The lost scared child thing seemed to work wonders on everyone.

And Craig was the hero. He came to rescue her, and he got himself trapped. She went along with it, she even accidentally cut her hand on the stupid rusted trap. She had the key, if she had wanted it off of him it would have been a lot easier than what they were doing. She was running out of time to play along with it though, in a few minutes she would be burned alive with him. He gave her a perfect escape though, good old hero Craig. She had succeeded in killing everyone she was out for. Well, except Alex. Alex still had it coming to her. Of course, now getting away from the group would be difficult.

Until Peter slapped her. She left, she grabbed the hooded shirt and Craig's discarded harpoon gun. She went for where she had killed Paige. Knowing Palex, the couple would still be together. And together they were, Alex was sitting on the ground crying next to her dead girlfriend. It would have almost been a sad sight if she hadn't been aiming at her with a harpoon gun. There was a rustle in the bushes between them, and Alex stood up. Emma had to re-aim, and quick. If Alex saw her, she'd move. Shooting a moving target with this thing would be near impossible. She shot, and in a blur Jay had thrown himself in the way of the shot. She hadn't even known he was there. The harpoon hit it's target anyway. Liberty didn't know what she was talking about, the weapon worked just fine. She walked over to make sure there was no mistake, that she got two birds with one stone, as they say. The two of them lay bloody and broken, she had indeed hit two birds with one stone. From that spot she could easily hear the approach of someone else. Emma dropped the harpoon gun and climbed up the tree. She pulled out the rope she had gotten from Jay's trunk. She tied it into a lasso as Liberty walked into the area. Jay was still alive and trying to tell Liberty that Emma was in the tree. Emma wished she could shoot him again, the conniving bastard. She carefully lowered the rope, if Liberty evaded the trap she would have to shoot her, and she really didn't want to shoot her. She was going to have to shoot everyone else.

Liberty didn't escape the trap, but she was way too heavy for Emma to lift, so Emma jumped down on the other side of the branch. Liberty was hoisted up into the air by her neck. Emma pulled the rope tight and walked around a smaller tree. She tied it in a knot. Liberty was still struggling. Emma had always thought people's necks snapped when they were pulled into the air like that. She went over to where Jay had been hiding, he had discarded an axe. It was the axe that Peter had chased him with. She picked it up. It looked like she could kill one more person before she had to resort to the gun. She went looking. She didn't find anyone, so she circled back to find Peter talking to himself while pacing around the bodies. He had obviously lost his mind.

She swung low and chopped off one of his legs at the knee. He screamed in pain and fell over. When he saw her standing over him he scurried backwards with his one leg. "It was you!" He whimpered. She swung the axe again, this time taking his other leg off at the thigh. He flipped around and clawed at the ground for leverage, trying desperately to crawl away. It was pathetic. She swung the axe into his head. She pulled her hood down and took the hoodie off again.

...and that is how Emma Nelson killed the Kids of Degrassi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Shocking, I know. How many of you knew it was Emma? I was terribly afraid it was too obvious. Anyhow, stay tuned for the return of Sean, and more death. Will Emma get away with it? Dun.. dun... dun...


	9. The End

A/N: I originally had this cut into 2 parts, but I changed my mind. I'm giving it to you all at once, otherwise it's WAAAAAY too short. So, this is it, it's over. Except for a bizarre alternate ending just for all of my fellow Palex fans. Yey! Palex! And um... I keep your alternate ending requests in mind DeviousDegrassi.

The End

Sean heard the gunshots. He had just cut the engine on his motorbike. His old dog Charlie was faithfully sitting in the side car. The springer spaniel let out a whine of distaste at the echo of the second shot. Sean unstrapped his helmet and put it on the right handlebar. He pulled opened up a saddle bag and pulled out a pistol. He put it in his jacket pocket He felt it was better concealed so he wouldn't be an instant target. Emma had only told him she was in trouble, that some psycho killed Spinner.

"Be good, Charlie , Stay" He told the dog. It laid down in the side car. He opened the gate and slipped in. The sky was streaked with color because the sun was rising. He closed the gate behind him.

Ellie came stumbling out of the woods at a dead run. She slammed into the fence. She gripped the chain link and shook it. Why couldn't she be at the damned gate? She could try to climb it, or look for the gate. She looked behind her fearfully, she knew Emma was stalking her. She had seen Emma shoot Manny, and Emma had seen her. She ran, and behind her another shot had rung out. Emma was trying to kill her. She hurried along the fence, her hand never leaving the chain link. She stared at the woods, obsessively. With the sun coming up she could actually see past the first line of trees, there was at least that going for her. Because she was looking the wrong direction she bumped right into Sean. Running into someone out here scared her, and she screamed.

"It's me Ellie!" Sean said, backing off and showing he wasn't armed. Ellie didn't know why Sean was here, but she was sure glad to see him. "It's okay. I'm here to help." He told her.

"Sean watch out!" Emma yelled hysterically from the woods, "She did it! She killed everyone and she shot me."

Sean backed away from Ellie, giving her a new look. Ellie didn't like that new look, it was a frightened and betrayed look. Ellie and Sean both looked at Emma. She was bleeding from her arm, and from her hand. She was dirty and covered in soot. She looked like she had been dragged through hell out here. Of course she looked more like a victim than a killer. She had the gun pointed at Ellie, it was shaking in her hands.

"She's lying Sean. She killed everyone, she's going to kill us too" Ellie told him. She hoped he could see the truth, as hard as the truth was to see. He looked from one ex-girlfriend to the other. He didn't like the idea of either of them being killers.

"You're lying!" Emma cried, "I got the gun away from you, and you didn't get to kill me. Bet you didn't expect Sean to come to my rescue, huh?" She was very convincing, Ellie thought. Emma's hysteria was such a joke, as real as it seemed "You've been caught, give up!"

"Sean, I might be a little crazy." Ellie told him sincerely, and quietly looking him in the eyes. She needed him to believe her, she didn't look at Emma. She couldn't look at Emma anymore. This was all about Sean now, and who he would believe. "But I couldn't _kill_ anyone. Don't let her get away with this, _please_ don't let her get away with this."

"Don't make me shoot you Ellie!" Emma threatened her, "I'll protect Sean! You aren't going to kill him too! I won't let you!"

"No Emma." Sean said sternly, yet with compassion "Don't shoot anyone, it's a terrible feeling. I know." He walked toward her, and she let him. He held his hand out to her, "Here, give me the gun. I won't let her hurt you, I won't let her hurt either of us. I promise."

Emma let Sean pull the gun from her hands. He stepped back holding the gun out at Ellie. Ellie didn't know what to do, she was staring at Sean holding a gun on her. She just stood there and looked into his eyes. They were hardened and serious. She sighed in defeat, she had lost. Sean had always been so in love with Emma. She was almost sure he wouldn't have moved to Wasega Beach if it had been Emma depending on him.

"You killed our old friends Ellie. Killed them, and what did they ever do to you? You're obviously missing some very vital screws in that head of yours. If we let the cops handle you, There's a chance you could get out and do it again. We can't let that happen, can we Em?" Sean's face was so serious, so angry. Ellie swallowed hard, she could feel fresh warm tears streaking down her already tear stained cheeks. She was about to die.

"You're completely right Sean." Emma agreed. It was the go, Ellie wanted to close her eyes. She couldn't though, she couldn't take her eyes off of the crazy look in Sean's eyes.

He flipped the safety on the gun and pulled the trigger. Emma smirked, thinking she had won, until she realized the gun hadn't fired. Then she frowned, angry. It was suppose to backfire on Sean, he was suppose to die. Sean dropped the gun on the ground and pulled out his own gun in one fluid motion. He aimed his properly working gun right at Emma.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a sudden panic, her eyes darting from the stunned Ellie to the rock hard look on Sean's face.

"You killed them." He told her, spite clear in his voice, "You killed them, and you were going to blame it all on me. That's pretty fucked up, even for you, Emma."

"I... I... I didn't..." Emma stammered. How did he know? There was no way for him to know. No one else had figured it out. Not even Liberty had it, and she was the smartest kid in school. He couldn't possibly know, this had to be some kind of test.

"Shut up." He snapped, "I know you did it, you're denial act is worthless right now." He looked disgusted that she was even trying to deny it. He somehow did know.

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth, her glare matching his. She was furious that he had seen through her perfect plan, her perfect act, "So what are you going to do?"

Ellie crossed her arms, and gave Emma a taste of her own self satisfied smirk. The tide had turned and Emma was about to drown in it. She quoted what Sean had told her, "If we let the cops handle her, she just might get out and do it again."

"Oh, no." Emma's anger flashed away instantly, she shook her head and pleaded with them, "I'm pretty sure they'll keep me locked up, I killed way too many people to get away with it. There's no reason to kill me, I mean, life would be far worse lived in some rusty old jail, right?"

Sean left it up to Ellie, "Your call Ellie, you had to suffer through her psychotic rampage."

"Shoot the bitch." Ellie said coldly. She knew Emma would have killed both of them mercilessly. She had Craig burned alive. She didn't deserve to live, not even in a rusty old jail.

Sean pulled the trigger, twice. Emma hit the ground hard. He walked over to her and she snatched his pant legs in her hand, she sneered up at him. He felt sorry for Emma, he knew there was good in her, down under all that surface hate. There was an lost little girl in there, that he had once very much been completely in love with. He shot her one more time, and she fell back, finally dead. He gazed down at her lifeless body for a long time, wondering if it had been the right thing to do.

"You did the right thing." Ellie answered his thought, as if reading his mind. He hadn't witness what she had done to everyone, she knew beyond a doubt it was the right thing. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

He looked up and gave Ellie a warm and ironic little smile, "Yeah, we're both going to be okay." He walked over to her and put his arm around her. They started to walk toward the gate. "Let's get out of here, you hungry?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be hungry again." She chuckled nervously, "If you had seen what she did to people, you'd understand." She shook her head, trying to force the images of her dead friends out, "Thank goodness you saved the day. Sean Cameron, my handsome Knight in shining armor."

Sean was opening the gate when there was the familiar sound of a gun cocking. Emma was behind them again. She was standing there, bleeding from four different gun shot wounds, and looking as evil as anyone could ever look. She had Jay's gun pointed at Sean. There was no way any person should still be standing, moving, or aiming a gun so steadily with that many bullets in them.

"How are you still standing?" Ellie asked the question that both of them were baffled by. It just didn't seem possible.

"I'm a soldier of mother earth," Emma said proudly, her insanity showing on a whole new level, "maybe she wasn't ready for me to die just yet."

Sirens sounded off in the distance. Someone was probably responding to the fire, at last.

"Now, you two fucking love birds- go to hell." She pulled the trigger. She had undone the rig, not stupid enough have the gun back-fire on her. Still, her aim was thrown off horrifically as she was hit from behind. The clunk of metal on her skull knocked the wits out of her, she tumbled to the ground and lost the gun completely. Standing over her, Alex was breathing heavily and glaring down at her. The left side of Alex's head was covered in blood, as was her lower torso where the harpoon had gone through her. She looked almost as much like a Zombie as Emma did.

"But you were dead." Emma whimpered up at the she-demon. She knew there was nothing she could say to keep Alex from killing her, all she could hope was that Alex was just a figment of her imagination.

"I'm a soldier of vengeance" Alex mimicked what Emma had just told Ellie, "Maybe you shouldn't have killed my girlfriend _bitch_."

With that Alex thrust the shovel down on Emma's throat. She put her foot down on the shovel head and pushed violently. Emma's head parted from her body with a sickening pop.

"I guess _mother earth_ is ready for you now, eh?" Alex told the headless body. She stumbled backwards, and barely caught herself. She got the bitch, and there was no way that she would be getting back up in this reality. Ellie rushed over to steady Alex before she fell. Sean took up Alex's other side.

"She's hurt bad, we need to get her to a hospital." He told Ellie, as they walked Alex out of the gate.

"It's nothing but a flesh wound." Alex scoffed, lighted-headed and about to pass out. She had avenged Paige, if she died now it would be just fine by her. It didn't look like that was gonna happen though, because a stream of dirt was flying into the air above the approaching emergency vehicles.

Ellie and Sean smiled at each other as they helped Alex stay standing, this was something that was going to bind the three of them like they had never been before. A fire truck, an Ambulance and several cop cars pulled up in front of them. Paramedics rushed up to the teenagers, quickly assessing Alex's condition. They had her put on a gurney and an oxygen tank immediately. Sean and Ellie watched helplessly as they loaded her up into the back of the Ambulance.

The sheriff stepped around the ambulance and walked right up to them. He pulled his sunglasses dramatically and asked, "What happened here, kids?"

Sean looked at Ellie, who laughed and took his hand. "That's not an easy answer at all," she told the cop, "I could write a whole scary novel on what happened here last night, Sheriff."

She would write the novel too, and it would become a best seller. Someday even a movie would be made based on the events that happened that one dark wretched night at Lake Halidora where sixteen kids went in and only three came back out.

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Credits

Written by

Imaj Inaya

Also known As

Rikki of TR ( )

Special Thanks

Micheal Graham

Also Known As

Skud of TR ( of TR)

For all of his suffering as I pestered him for motives and murder weapons to use.

And Thanks to Degrassi: The Next Generation

For creating all these wonderful characters. It's an awesome show, I love it to death.

Thanks Degrassi!

And to all the people who read along as I wrote this, you guys made me finish it. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will be drawing up a fan art piece to illustrate Emma as the killer, when I do I'll post up the link on my "about me" thing. I'd love to get a last review from all of you on how you liked the original ending. Thanks again guys, you rock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Toby was tired and thirsty. He looked every which way, but all the trees looked the same. He was completely lost.

"Hey guys!" He yelled to the woods around him. He had run as long as his legs would let him run. He hoped _someone _could hear him, "Is anybody out there? Is anybody still alive?"

The morning song of the birds was all the answer he got. In the far distance he could hear sirens. He wished he could run, but his legs felt like rubber. He numbly trudged in the direction of the sirens. At least he knew that way would be civilization.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fin


	10. Alternate Ending

Alternate Ending "What if Emma's plan worked?"

Sean heard the gunshots. He had just cut the engine on his motorbike. Sean unstrapped his helmet and put it on the right handlebar. Emma had only told him she was in trouble, that some psycho killed Spinner. Emma was his first love, he'd do anything for her. He had jumped on his bike and headed out the moment he had hung up the phone.

He opened the gate now, and slipped in. The sky was streaked with color because the sun was rising. He closed the gate behind him with a clank. He felt like he was walking into his tomb, but he couldn't turn back -Emma needed help.

Ellie came stumbling out of the woods and grabbed onto the fence. She gripped the chain link and shook it. She could try to climb it, or head down to the gate. She looked behind her, she knew Emma was stalking her. She had seen Emma shoot Manny, and she had run. Another shot had rung out after her, and she knew beyond a doubt that Emma was trying to kill her. She hurried along the fence, staring at the woods. With the sun coming up she could actually see past the first line of trees. She bumped right into Sean, and she screamed.

"It's me Ellie!" Sean said, backing off and showing he wasn't armed, "It's okay. I'm here to help."

"Sean watch out!" Emma called hysterically from the woods, "She did it! She killed everyone. She shot me."

Sean backed away from Ellie, giving her a new look, like she was poisonous. Ellie and Sean both looked at Emma. She was bleeding from her arm, and from her hand. She was dirty and covered in soot. She looked like she had been dragged through hell out here. She had the gun pointed at Ellie.

"She's lying Sean. She killed everyone, she's going to kill us too" Ellie told him. He looked from one ex-girlfriend to the other. He didn't like the idea of either of them being killers.

"You're lying!" Emma screamed at her, "I got the gun away from you, and you failed to kill me. Bet you didn't expect Sean to come to my rescue, huh? You've been caught, give up!"

"Sean, I might be a little crazy." Ellie told him sincerely, looking him in the eyes. She needed him to believe her, "But I couldn't _kill_ anyone. Don't let her get away with this, _please_ don't let her get away with this."

"Don't make me shoot you Ellie!" Emma cried, "I'll protect Sean! You aren't going to kill him too! I won't let you!"

"No Emma." Sean said, "Don't shoot anyone, it's a terrible feeling. I know." He walked toward her, and she let him. He held his hand out to her, "Here, give me the gun. I won't let her hurt you, I won't let her hurt either of us. I promise."

Emma let Sean pull the gun from her hands. He stepped back holding the gun out at Ellie, Ellie didn't know what to do. She stood there and stared at him, she sighed in defeat. Sean had always been so in love with Emma. Sean wouldn't have moved to Wasaga Beach if it had been Emma depending on him.

"You killed our old friends Ellie. If we let the cops handle you, you just might get out and do it again, we can't let that happen. Can we Em?"

"You're completely right Sean." Emma agreed.

He pulled the trigger. Emma smirked. The gun backfired and blew off Sean's hand and a chunk of his face. He stumbled back a few steps, stunned and injured. He collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

"Oh my god... Sean." Ellie whimpered, she looked back at Emma.

Emma was pulling a long hunting knife, crusted with blood from her pants. Ellie backed up, into the chain link fence. Emma ran at her. Ellie tried to duck out of the way. She elbowed Emma in the face as the knife sank into her side. Ellie grabbed Emma's injured arm and shoved her thumb into the bullet wound. Emma screeched and pushed the knife in deeper. Ellie tried to kick Emma off of her feet, but she lost her balance and both girls tumbled to the ground. At last Emma pulled the knife out of Ellie and stood up. Now she was utterly splattered with Ellie's blood.

Emma walked over to the gate and threw it open. Sean's bike was sitting there ready to be started. She put the helmet on and started up the engine. She kicked off the kickstand only to notice her path was blocked. Paige was leaning on the handle bars, looking her right in the eyes with a sideways smile. Paige's shirt was still covered in blood, and she had a blood soaked cloth tied around her throat. Emma's jaw dropped. How was this possible? Paige was... dead. Very dead.

"But... you were dead." Emma scrunched her eyebrows together, and blinked hard. she had to be looking at a ghost. When she opened her eyes, Paige was still there.

"She doesn't look very dead to me." Came a snide voice from behind her. Alex climbed onto the Bike behind Emma and put her arms around the utterly shocked killer, "She actually looks rather alive, and quite livid. I mean, you did try to kill her... and what, for no reason at all. Tisk, tisk."

Emma gave Alex a wide eyed look, then looked back to Paige, she whispered, "This isn't possible."

"Well sure it is." Paige told her, with a wink "It's magik"

Emma's eye twitched. She had to be hallucinating, she push the bike off to drive away from these hallucinations. Paige had reached over and cut the engine, and pulled out the key. Emma was trapped with them, whatever they were. Paige reached up and untied the bloody scarf, to reveal that her neck was completely uninjured. Emma knew she had slit her throat. This was impossible. She looked over Alex, who looked completely uninjured as well. They somehow... healed?

"Magik, Emma." Alex said it again, she sounded like she was teasing her, "You know, witchcraft, voodoo, all that jazz"

"Yeah, if you didn't know, it's common speculation that lesbianism and witchcraft go hand in hand." Paige explained.

"She's a closet Witch" Alex whispered in Emma's ear. She could feel her breath, it tickled. They were real, they were alive, and they were fucking with her.

"Witch?" Emma gulped, "What are you going to do to me?"

Alex kissed Emma on the cheek. Paige was still giving her that devilish smile. She knew any second they would make her a toad. It wasn't nearly as exciting as that, Alex grabbed her head and snapped her neck. Paige and Alex laughed as they threw Emma's body off to the side of the dirt road. Alex got on the front of the bike and Paige mounted behind her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Alex's body.

"Did you see the look on her face? I can't believe she actually believed all that witchcraft nonsense." Paige gigged as Alex started the bike. "I wonder why she thought I was dead."

"I dunno Paige." Alex told her over her shoulder, with a coy smile "Maybe you _were _dead, maybe it _was_ magik."

"You are so weird" Paige told her. It felt so good to be pressed up against Alex's back, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She was speaking against the wind now, as they made their way down the abandoned dirt road, "and I absolutely love that about you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Toby was tired and thirsty. He looked every which way, but all the trees looked the same.

"Hey guys!" Toby yelled out. He had run as long as his legs would let him run. Now he had no idea where he was, "Is anybody out there? Is anybody still alive? Has the Author forgot about me? I mean hello! The reviewers remembered me. Guys!"

The morning song of the birds was all the answer he got. He heard sirens in the distance. He wished he could run, but his legs felt like rubber. He trudged in the direction of the sirens, mumbling about how much he hated lame-o fanfiction writers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Fin


	11. Tobellie RoboJimmy Ending

DeviousDegrassi's Alternate ending: "What if Emma hadn't been the Killer?"

She had thought half of her friends were dead, she had been wrong. All of her friends were dead. She noticed a small flash of light in a tree not to far off to the right. She walked over to find Peter's camera, propped up and recording. She pulled it down and rewound the tape. If she played it back she would know who the killer was. She would finally know for sure. She hit play.

The tape was dark, and of rather poor quality in the night. It was amazing it had recorded as well as it did. Peter always did have good taste in technology.

On the screen Peter paced back and forth. He looked at the camera, then he looked away. He finally spoke.

"If anyone is watching this, I'm already dead." He said simply, "I sincerely hope that isn't the case of course, but we're dropping like flies out here." He swatted at a fly to make his point. He turned and walked over to Paige, who was barely on the screen at all. "Paige Michalcuk, she had just made it into Banting University, Harvard of the North. She graduated at the top of her class. May we all remember the late Michalchuks." He stood up and walked over to Alex and Jay, "Alex Nunez, Jay Hogart. A misunderstood lot, but good people they were. Rest in peace guys, I hope death is easier than life was for you... and I'm sorry Jay. I don't think I would have really killed you. I hope not at least." He looked up at Liberty. On the screen it only showed half way up her torso. "Liberty Van Zant." He said, "There goes a woman with some ambition and brains. She tried to be a leader, and she tried to be compassionate. Those two tasks are not easy to juggle. Well, better luck in your next life Liberty. There'll be people who sincerely miss you in this one."

The hooded figure crossed behind him, carrying the axe. Peter walked started pacing again, holding his head. His monologue continued, "The killer has to be a girl. I'm the last guy out here. I think, and as much as I hate to say this, I think it was-" He suddenly fell over backwards with a scream. The killer moved in front of him. Peter was no longer visible because of the killer's back. He said something, but Manny couldn't make out what he said. The killer raised the axe again and took another swing. The killer stepped forward as Peter was trying to crawl away. There was one last raise and fall of the axe. That was the last scream she had heard. The killer glanced around from over Peter's body, he turned to the camera and removed his hood. Jimmy looked from the camera to a sound he heard off in the woods. He ran, yes, Jimmy ran, off into the woods. A couple of seconds later Manny saw herself walk onto the screen.

Manny dropped the camera. It hit the ground and closed. She couldn't believe it, Jimmy could walk. It was a miracle.

"Boo!" He said. She jumped, and he walked out of the tree's with a chuckle. He was holding a very scared and struggling Emma in his basket-ball playing grip, his mouth was firmly placed over her mouth so she could scream.

"Jimmy! How... how... can you walk?" Manny gasped. Jimmy broke Emma's neck like a toothpick, and dropped her body to the ground. He lifted a robotic leg and tapped on it, showing Manny how it was made out of metal.

"My father just happened to know a guy, some big shot mad scientist." Jimmy explained with a friendly smile, "He fit me into these top of the line Robotic legs. They work even better than real legs, let me tell you Manny. Whew."

"Wow. That's really cool." Manny nodded, fascinated by how well they worked. She came back to reality though, and asked Jimmy seriously "But... Jimmy... why are you killing everyone?"

He cringed and nodded his head sadly, "It's a side effect, when I had the legs put on... well they kind of made me into a killer."

"I don't understand... how...?"

"They've made me a whole new person." He said, "And this new Jimmy has to kill people. And you guys didn't even invite me on your little camping trip..."

"Oh no." Manny squeaked and Jimmy took a giant robot step toward her. She turned to run, but Jimmy was super fast with his new legs. He grabbed her by her hair and bashed her head against a tree. It took several bashings to shut her up. With her face all bloody ans smashed up, she fell to the ground limp. Jimmy shrugged. Ellie had witnessed the killing. Jimmy saw her, she screamed and ran away. Jimmy was after her in a flash.

She burst out of the tree line and slammed into the fence, panting hard. The sun was starting to rise. She turned around to see Jimmy casually strolling out of the deeper darkness of the woods.

"Now Ellie," He said, "Why are you running? I don't think I can handle your rejection again."

"Jimmy, I'm sorry!" Ellie begged for her life, "Please, please don't kill me!"

"If you date me, then maybe I could make an exception and let you live." He told her with a smirk.

Ellie swallowed hard. If she wanted to live, she could date a killer. She was about to agree when Toby calmly walked up from further down the gate. Jimmy snapped his head in Toby's direction, he had that killer glint in his dark eyes. Fresh meat.

"Well, well. We meet again, Toby." Jimmy laughed an evil laugh. Toby didn't flinch, he actually looked cocky.

"You dropped something, Robo-Jimmy" Toby held up a small book, it looked like an instruction manual, "I think you might want this back, it has very important information on how to properly care for those shinny new legs of yours."

Jimmy squinted his eyes in a dark glare, "What are you up to Tobs?"

Toby pulled out a PDA. He looked over whatever was on the screen, he used the stylus to scribble something down. Ellie and Jimmy both watched him with growing curiosity, he was being insanely brave or stupid. Perhaps a little of both.

"Okay, I'm ready." Toby put the PDA and instruction manual away. He took on a wresting posture, "Come get and get me Jim."

Jimmy laughed again, Toby was being hilarious. He walked over to Toby, playing his silly game and mirrored the wrestling crouch. Toby dove and Jimmy, and Jimmy was about to crush the little nerd, but hims arms missed Toby completely and he slid between Jimmy's new legs. He pulled out a worthless looking shard of metal as he dove through. Jimmy swung around to get at Toby while he was on the ground. As soon as his foot made contact with the ground again, he knew something was wrong. His legs started shaking and smoke billowed out of them. He couldn't make them move.

"Run!" Toby yelled at Ellie as he grabbed her arm and ran with her, away from Jimmy. She ran with him, and they both dove for cover as Jimmy's legs exploded and sent a flash wave at them. Toby was on top of Ellie, and he blushed fiercely when he realized it. She was giving him the strangest look a girl had ever given him.

"The Robo-legs had a self destruct programing." He told her nervously, "It was just a matter of activating it."

"You saved my life." She told him. He smiled and nodded that indeed he had. Ellie put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------- 

OMG, that was terrible... but now you have to love me forever, that's what you said. Haha!


End file.
